


A Year Together

by different_worlds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Annoying Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Character Death, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Shy Castiel, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/different_worlds/pseuds/different_worlds
Summary: Castiel thought it was all rumors that were written online. Demons supposedly existed and all you had to do was go to a crossroads with a box filled with stuff, they’ll even make a deal with you. Drinking cheap tequila and being lightweight would never be a good thing to do. Making decisions while drunk off your ass is also never a good thing to do. Sometimes certain decisions aren’t good to make.. Or well.. Are they?





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel’s POV

 

Today is a terrible fucking day. Castiel kinda figured it’ll be one of those kinda days when he woke up in the morning late for work. Things had already started to pile up in the morning, waking up late for work was only the beginning. His car didn’t even want to start so that was another thing. Sure, it was a crappy car. He had spent a lot of money on it trying to get it working. But it wasn’t like Castiel wasn’t trying.

It was the most he could afford. The job he had been working at for a while wasn’t all that easy to. So much paperwork every single day and if Castiel didn’t finish his stack of papers from the day before, the next day it looked like those stack of papers doubled. Which also made his stress double.

He arrived to work late of course, almost a hour late so Mr. Roman was not happy. The dude had been trying to find ways to get Castiel fired every since he had managed to get a promotion. But it seemed like today was all he needed to get Castiel fired. 

Castiel left the building with his last paycheck in his back pocket and in his arms the box of his belongings. He had walked all the way back to his apartment, his cheeks burning red a little with shame and ignoring all the pity looks people gave him. 

Castiel dropped the box by the door and sighed a little before immediately making his way to the couch. A slight huff left him before he closed his eyes. “I need to find a job.. Damnit.” He muttered to himself and placed an arm over his eyes to block out the shitty light that his apartment building gave.

It wasn’t anything special. The kitchen was small and mingled in with the living room that was kinda pathetic looking. His bedroom was small yet big enough to hold his bed and drawer, the bathroom was right across from the room as well yet it only had room enough for a toilet, sink, and stand up shower. It wasn’t like those apartments that were amazing to look at in magazines. 

Yet it was enough for Castiel, and the apartment also offered everything Cas needed in life so he didn’t complain. It was cheap as well.

Castiel stayed laying down on the couch in silence for a while before he lets his mind wonder, it was never good when he did that. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and though he tried his best not to cry, he failed. His life was falling apart and there was nothing that Castiel could do to stop it.

It was like it was doomed to fall apart. 

He let tears flow from his eyes for a while, he needed a good cry. So many bottle up feelings and so much stress was up on his shoulders it wasn’t funny. All he’s been doing these past couple of weeks were waking up, going to work, making sure to eat something small, paying bills (if he needed to), going to bed, and doing it all over.

He was tired of it. It was just a boring life to deal with and Castiel didn’t understand how certain people could go out and have an amazing time. There was no amazing time he could have.

Every time he thought about going out he would always get nervous to do it. Or his mind would always convince him that there would be no point other than wasting money. Why waste money if you aren’t going to have a good time?

After a while (if he would to be honest, Cas lost track of time), he wiped his tears away, sniffling a little. He shouldn’t be crying. He was just wasting time. 

He sat up after wiping his tears and letting out a sigh. There was nothing he could do besides looking online for another job. But even then, that sounded exhausting for Castiel to do. He stood up and stretched out a little, hearing a few bones in his back pop a little. He wanted a drink.. No, no. He needed a drink.

He licked his lips, there was no point in going out. He definitely didn’t have money to go out to a bar to get overpriced alcohol. He licked his lips before he headed to the kitchen, he was sure he had a bottle in here.. He didn’t know of what. But he knew he had a bottle.

He looked in his cabinets for the bottle he thought he had before letting out a humorless chuckle once he found it. Woohoo! He did had some kinda alcohol here already. So it was a good thing that he didn’t have to spend any money because honestly if he had to go out to get some liquor for himself. He would’ve just spent his time lying in be. There would’ve been no point in even trying.

He didn’t even grab a cup for himself. He held the bottle to his chest as he walked back to the couch before sitting down and getting comfortable. The pop of the bottle opening brought some of his stress to go away. He first took a sniff from the opening to see if the drink was still good or not.

It didn’t smell funny.. That had to mean it was good, right?

 

Castiel didn’t even care at this point if it was good or not. He just wanted to have a drink and not regret spending money in the morning for a terrible headache. 

Well.. he could do all of that in the comfort of his own four walls because this bottle was already brought before Castiel was financially struggling. He brought the bottle up to his lips to take a sip. The liquor burned the back of his throat and he pulled the bottle away, slightly choking on the small sip he had taken.

That’s why he didn’t drink that much. Even the smallest amount affected him a lot. But right now, Cas didn’t care. He wanted to drink, to get drunk, to forget about all his worries for the night. He shouldn’t have to worry about it tonight when he could worry about it in the morning.

He huffed a little before he brought the bottle back up to his lips and took another sip, this one larger than the other. The burn in the back of his throat didn’t bother him anymore, he wasn’t going to let it stop him.

He wanted to get drunk and he was going to make sure he’d get drunk.

There wasn't much in the bottle. But either way, it didn't take much for Castiel to feel the effect of the alcohol. He had finished the bottle though, smacking his lips because suddenly his mouth was dry. He frowned a bit but also shifted in his seat. 

Maybe drinking wasn't such a good thing.. There was nothing he'd be able to do now. 

His fuzzy mind thought about what he could do now. But nothing came in mind. When he looked around the pathetic looking living his eyes landed on one of his old shoe boxes that held even older pictures in it.

It made him furrowed his brows a little. Yet his thoughts quickly took the turn to all the crossroad rumors he's heard about. 

Well.. he hasn't really heard about them. There was no one in his life that had really had a demon experience in his life. But then again, there were experiences that were written online and Castiel has read them before. 

He was curious to find out if they were true. Otherwise he had spent nights wasting time reading stupid blogs that suddenly stopped after a few submissions. He was never able to find a blog that was completed. It was weird. 

He stood up and stretched before be wobbled to catch his balance. A soft drunk chuckle left him as he put a hand to his forehead. Why was the room suddenly spinning? He cleared his throat before he paid attention to walking towards the shoe box. 

When he got there a faint smile covered his face before he placed his back to the wall and slowly slide down to the ground. The trip from the couch all the way to this shelf was a long one, even if both items were only like fifteen steps away from each other. Whenever you’re drunk, any simple trip could turn into an adventure that seems impossible. 

He simple opened the box lid before he hummed to himself, seeing that the shoe box was filled tightly with pictures. Faintly he remember taking these all out of a photo collection book that was falling apart and putting them in here for safety. But right now he didn’t care about these pictures, they were all old. No recent ones were ever taken because Castiel had no reason to take any pictures. Who would be interested with looking at pictures of paperwork stacking higher and higher every day.

He lifted the box before he hummed to himself and flipped it over. All the pictures had came out immediately, some falling on his lap while others fell mainly to the ground besides his legs. He hummed unamused to himself as he stared at the mess that he made before he looked at the empty shoebox he had in his hand. 

At least now he had a shoe box.

He took out his phone from his pocket to look at that screenshot he had taken, it held all the stuff that was needed to summon what was called a crossroads demon. He huffed a little as he read over the list, a shoebox wasn’t the only thing that he needed.

Where the hell was he going to find a damn bone from a black cat? Were those even legal to sell?

He huffed a little as he thought about what he could do. He wanted to see if demons were real, he knew he shouldn’t really be messing around with this kinda shit. But right now, Cas was drunk and he didn’t give a crap.

It might kill him but it’ll be fine, there wouldn’t be a good point of him living anyways. He didn’t see a good point of him living anyways.

He thought about the small little witch shop that was set up in town, he had no idea how the woman managed to stay in business, no on in town seemed to be the type to enter in one of those stores.

He wondered if she had the stuff that was needed.

Castiel huffed to himself yet he found himself forcing his body back up to his feet before he grabbed his coat and made sure to also take a picture of himself, his phone, keys, and wallet. Those would be pretty useful to hold.

After having some struggle putting his coat on Castiel stared at the set of stairs with a slight frown on his face. They looked like they went on forever.. And ever.. And ever.  
They didn’t seem to stop. 

Castiel bit his lip before he sighed, his hand going to tightly hold onto the rail. If he fell he wanted to have a chance to catch himself before he hit the ground.

He took his time going down each of the stairs, there wasn’t a rush anyways. Sure, he’ll be pissed off if the store by the time he gets there would be closed. But hey, it must mean something. If the store is close by the time Castiel gets to there then he wouldn’t try doing it. Since it could be a sign.

But if it’s open then Cas found no reason not to do it, unless what he was looking for couldn’t be found. That’d suck.

He focused on walking down the stairs so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face and sighed a little when he got to the landing. Perfect, just perfect. Now all Castiel had to deal with was facing the journey from home to the store.

When he left the building and was welcome with cold air to his face it made him shiver a little but then again it brought him to wake up. It was getting colder, Castiel was pretty sure that it was around fall time. Winter was just around the corner almost ready to come in early. 

Cas sighed to himself, putting his hands in his pockets to hide them away from the cold which was biting his skin. He looked around and squinted his brows a little before he decided to go on direction, hoping that he was going in the direction the store was.

It took a while and a few trips before castiel got to the store but he was relieved to see that the lights were still on and the small little open sign was still blinking the word ‘open’ in large red colors. 

He felt sick for a second yet kept his mouth close. The last thing that he wanted to do was suddenly vomit in front of a witch store. He didn’t even know what type of store this was or what she even sold in it. 

All Castiel knew was that it was a red haired, older woman. Every time he would make eye contact with her she had a soft smile that would form on her face. It creeped Castiel out yet he never thought much about it. 

He let out a slight sigh as the moment of sickness passed from him and he lifted himself from leaning against the wall of the store before making his head towards the front entrance.

The second Castiel entered the store he felt relieved to find out it was quite nice inside. Unlike the cold that was outside, he was able to pull his hands out of his pocket to let them be warm. There was a slight ring when the door opened and when Castiel looked up there was a small little bell hanging from the top of the door that was ringing.

He furrowed his brows but soon after the redhead woman that he saw every once in a while appeared from a doorway from behind the counter. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Castiel at her doorway yet soon after than same smile appeared on her face again. 

“Well.. It’s a surprise to see that you’ve came to your senses.” 

She said which brought Castiel to furrow his brows again. He stared at the woman closely yet soon started to walk a little bit more inside the small store. It was small, but then again it was packed with a lot of stuff.

“I- uh.. I’m looking for something.” Castiel spoke slowly, the last thing he wanted was for the woman to notice that he was drunk.

She only hummed though, as if she already knew that. “Yeah.. I know, a lot of people come in here looking for something they think I’ll already have.” She came around from being behind the counter and walked towards Castiel.

He took a few steps back since he didn’t know what she would want, but she only straighten out the collar of his coat. “Can I get a name?”

“Only if I get one back..”

Castiel was reluctant with his words. It kinda was a small town he lived in, some houses were scattered outside the main town. But he didn’t think anyone would really be coming to a shop like this to buy things.

It seemed so strange because there were a lot of religious people who lived around here. Even though Castiel didn’t really believe in God, he did believe there was someone strong out there. He just never really cared about it.

The woman stared at him closely, which made him kinda uncomfortable to maintain eye contact so soon he looked around. The walls were covered with shelves and every shelf seem to hold onto important different items. It made Cas curious to know what everything could do.

“Are you sure right now you want to buy something?” She asked and took a few steps back.

The scent of the alcohol Castiel had drank must’ve been more noticeable than he thought it would be. But either way with her words he nodded which made him dizzy.

“Y-yes. I want to see if something is true..”

He said firmly and that made the woman hum before she nodded. “Okay.. You might find that it’s true, but first I want a name from you.”

Castiel furrowed his brows as he stared at the woman, he was taller than her by at least a whole head length but something about her creeped him out a little. Maybe it was because she was an owner of a shop like this. Or maybe it was for some reason he couldn’t explain. But something about this woman creeped him out.

“I’m Castiel..” He said slowly, almost wanting to say some random name but last second he thought it would be best if he was honest. What if for some weird reason she would’ve been able to tell he was lying?

What if she was a witch and all the supernatural crap he’s read online is true? He’ll definitely be fucked.

“Geez, a name Castiel? Were your parents religious or something?” She asked with a scoff and rolled her eyes as she turned her back to Castiel and started to walk a certain direction in the store. 

Castiel frowned a little at the mention of his parents and he cleared his throat. “Slightly..” He muttered, mainly to himself because there was no way the woman would’ve been able to hear him now. He furrowed his brows yet followed after he slowly.

“What’s your name?” He asked once he found her looking at jars that were filled with bones. He was confused, slightly worried. Were those real?

She turned around to look at him before she hummed and grabbed one of the bottles. “I’m Rowena.” She smiled slightly as she opened the bottle and grabbed one of the bones from it. She offered it to Castiel which made him stare at it closely before he finally took it.

“What’s this for?” He asked, wondering why in the hell she was giving him this bone.

It made Rowena scoff a little and roll her eyes. “Please, honey. You come into my store and then think I don’t know what you’re looking for? That’s a bone from a black cat.” She hummed a little as if she was telling a simple recipe to something.

Castiel almost dropped it as he was told what it was yet soon realized that he needed it to summon a crossroads demon. He furrowed his brows as he thought about it but then followed Rowena again since she was heading in another direction in the store.

“How did you know I was looking for a bone from a black cat?” He asked and she looked to him with an amused smile on her face. “Was that all you were looking for though?”

She wasn’t giving a direct answer and it made Castiel annoyed but his drunken mind was curious with how she knew this. “Not really..” He muttered to her which only made Rowena hum a little.

“A lot of people from towns come in looking for the same thing. I’m just here to offer it to them.”

She grabbed a box that was stack on the shelf, that shelf holding similar looking boxes. It was small, but the design was nice. She opened it and it had a small jar that seemed to be filled with some dirt. She took the bone from Castiel’s hand before he had time to object and place it in there before she looked to him accusing. 

“Did you bring a picture?” She asked and he opened his mouth but no words came out, she knew he was here to get the ingredients to summon a crossroads demon. How did she knew that?

“Castiel? Hello, do you still want this?” She asked again and he nodded quickly before his mind had the chance to convince him to go back home. “I -uh, yeah. I brought a pictures… It’s uh-” He checked his pockets before he pulled out a picture of himself. “-It’s right here.” He handed it to her and shifted a little as she took it with a hum.

“You always come prepared?” She teased which made him furrowed his brows a little but either way he could feel his cheeks heating up a little.

“Sometimes..” He muttered which made her laugh. “Sure thing..”

He rolled his eyes but soon Rowena shoved the box she was holding into Castiel’s hands. It was so quick it made him look up to her confused but she was only staring at him unamused now. As if she learned some news she didn’t like.

“Alright, you’ll have to be going soon. That’ll be thirty.” She said and Castiel raised an eyebrow as he stared at her, he thought it would be a lot more.. For what it seemed the price was cheap. “I’m only saying that price because I like you.”

Rowena adds on and Castiel nods, he holds the box in one hand as the other digs in his coat jacket to pull out his wallet. “Thank you?” He says, his tone giving off the fact that he was confused as he handed her the money.

She chuckled a little as she took it and only shook her head. “Be careful, Castiel. I’ve seen a lot of pretty faces like you get damned.” She says, staring at him for a few seconds longer before she hummed and started to head back to the room that was behind the counter.

He stared at her curiously yet he didn’t say anything to stop her. He didn’t know what she meant yet he only hoped it wasn’t anything bad. He looked at the box he was holding that was in his hands, it had everything that was needed. He sighed a little before he made his way back to the front entrance of the store only to leave.

The last thing that he heard was the same ring of the bell that was on top of the door before the cold air attacked his warm face. All that he needed to do now was head to a crossroads and he already knew where one was.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel’s POV 

 

Castiel was halfway there to where he had to be. He didn’t know why crossroads were so far away. Well, they weren’t far away. There was a crossroad every intersection where the traffic lights were. But there was no way in hell that Cas would be able to dig a hole in the middle to bury his box. 

The cold air was making him somewhat sober though. So he wasn’t so drunk and it was easier to walk. It would’ve been a lot better if he had his car.. He wouldn’t have to worry about walking this much. He sighed a little to himself, looking at the box that he was holding before he bit his lip a little. What was he even going to do if these crossroad demons were real? Was he going to make a deal? He didn’t even have anything in mind that he wanted. Or well, there was a lot of stuff in mind that he wanted but he didn’t think it was worth it.

If a demon could make things happen for you there would probably be a price they were asking for, right? Castiel brought his free hand up and rubbed his face. He didn’t even know how late it was but no cars were driving on the street anymore and no one else besides him seem to be walking anywhere. 

This was probably a waste of time but he was already almost there and he had spent thirty dollars on the stupid supplies that he needed. He wondered if the bone was real. It couldn’t be real, right? 

There was a soft frown on his face as he thought about it but the thought soon left his mind as he approached the crossroads. He let out a soft sigh, the walk wasn’t so bad.. He thought it would take a lot longer but with his mind in deep thought the time it took seem to fly by. 

He went to the center of the intersection of roads and started to dig a hole with his shoes. He wasn’t going to go on his hands and knees to dig this stupid hole. A slight annoyed huff left him as he continued to kick around the dirt until a somewhat good looking hole started to appear. He smiled lazily and leaned down to drop the box in the hole and then stood up again to continue kicking the dirt around to cover up the box. 

A soft sigh left him once the box was completely covered and he looked around, frowning a bit. The website must’ve lied. All the blogs must’ve been made up because there was no one he-

“What do you want?”

A man’s voice suddenly said breaking Castiel away from his thoughts. He furrowed his brows when he heard the voice before he turned around to stare at the other man who was standing a few feet away from him. How the hell..

“What?” He asked confused and tilted his head as he stared at the figure of the man. Whoever it was, he wasn’t standing in the streetlights light so Castiel wasn’t able to make out any features yet he was able to see that the person was taller than him. An inhuman growl came out from the man which made Castiel jump a little before he took a few small steps back.

“Did you summon me to waste my time? Or are you just joking around because if it’s the second reason I don’t have time for you.” The man said and Castiel shifted a little, whoever this was had an attractive voice and Castiel didn’t think that was even possible. 

“N-no.. I uh, sorry. I’m not trying to waste your time. It’s just- how is this real? Who are you..?” Cas said slowly, not really wanting to upset whoever this was. If he was a demon the last thing Castiel wanted to do was piss off a demon. 

“So you’re one of those who thinks it’s okay to goof around and mess with the supernatural?” The figure started to walk closer to Castiel and even though he wanted to step back so he wouldn’t get close to this man, no matter how much he tried he couldn’t move. “I-I didn’t think it was real…”

 

His tone was hesitant, he was kinda scared too. Hoping that this man, or demon, wouldn’t kill him. Castiel wasn’t even interested with making a deal, he didn’t even have anything in mind that he wanted.

As the man came into the light Castiel had to bit the inside of his lip to keep himself quiet from gasping softly. The first thing that Cas had noticed was that this man had black eyes.

Black solid eyes.

He shivered a little, no matter how much he tried he still couldn’t move and it must’ve been something that the demon was doing because a slight smirk had appeared on his face. “What’s wrong? You still think it’s not real?” He asked which made Castiel shiver with how close the man had walked up to him.

“You’re wasting my time, so you better have a damn deal in your stupid little head because if you don’t then I don’t see the point of me being here or even you being here.” After the man had said that Castiel felt something being pushed lightly against his stomach and when he looked down it was a knife.

It was a weird looking knife, it looked like some type of bone. But no matter how it looked it was a knife and through Castiel’s coat and shirt he was able to feel that it was sharp. Cas took in a sharp breath and shifted a little, trying to get away from having the knife’s tip pressed up against his stomach. He didn’t have any idea what type of deal he could made. He didn’t even come here with the mindset of making a deal.

“I-uh.. wait- there’s something..” He stuttered out, trying to come up with something or at least waste some time so something could pop into his mind. Yet it was easy to tell that the man’s patients was running thick because it wasn’t long before Castiel felt the blade’s tip poke deeper into his stomach, it hurt slightly but as far as it was in Cas’ mind, he wasn’t bleeding yet. So it wasn’t pushed so deep to break skin and make him bleed.

“Spill it then.” He spat out and it made Castiel flinch with how much hate and anger was filled in his voice.

“I uh- y-you have to stay with me for a whole year and you have to help me when I need it.” Castiel said hesitant and shifted a little. He licked his lips, not making eye contact with the demon that stood in front of him. Yet he realized that the grip that was on his waist suddenly tightened. 

“That’s not going to happen for ten years.” The man spoke, his tone showing off how pissed off he was. Castiel raised an eyebrow as he looked up to the demon, slightly calming down because the grip had loosen a little.

He thought about it, knowing that if he didn’t come up with some other idea then there would be a chance that the demon might kill him. “Um.. uh, it doesn’t have to be for a year!” He said quickly, staring at the demon closely, thinking in his mind how much time would be reasonable. 

He didn’t even know what the years would be used for. He didn’t have a lot of knowledge about this so he didn’t think that it would be a big deal.

“How about one year?”

“One year?”

 

The demon seemed a little confused or shocked with his answer and that made Castiel furrowed his brows a little yet he nodded a little. “Yes.. is uh, is one year okay?”

The demon was staring at him closely, yet he slowly nodded after some time. Which it made Castiel wonder what made it take the demon so much time to make up his mind. Was one year even too much for him?

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked, his mood changing from the confusion back to the seriousness. Castiel bit his lip as he thought about it before he shrugged. What bad things could happen with having a demon at your shoulder, right?  
“I don’t know, I guess. It’s better than having you kill me.” The glare that he received made him look away immediately. Even if he felt sober, he wasn’t fully sober. If he was he probably would’ve left the second he heard the other man’s voice. 

“Fine. I could do a whole year staying by your side.”

“Ah, ah, ah you have to help me when I need your help.” Castiel commented cockily as he stared at him yet he soon regretted it as the demon gripped onto his waist. He flinched slightly yet continued to stare at him until the demon had flashed his eyes solid black. 

“/Fine/.” The demon growled out lowly. Castiel was silent yet right when he was going to say something the demons lips were on his own and even if he didn’t kiss back the man had stayed kissing him for a couple seconds.

When he pulled back Castiel’s mouth hung open a little and he just stared at the man as if he was crazy. But the real one who would be crazy here would be Castiel. He just made an offer to have a demon stay with him for a whole year. That was the stupidest thing he could’ve done.

“Why did you kiss me?” He asked, cheeks fluttering slightly pink as he had a hard time keeping eye contact with the demon so he just decided not to even look at his face.

He felt the other shrug, they were still close to each other. But luckily that bone looking knife wasn’t poking at his stomach. It had seemed to disappear. “All deals are sealed with a kiss.” He said only and it brought Castiel to feel somewhat disappointed.

He didn’t mind being kissed by him but only to find out that it had to be done for the deal to be sealed got him annoyed and slightly shy. “You guys can’t figure out a different way to seal deals? How about making people actually sign something?”

Whatever he must’ve said was funny to the damn demon because he had started laughing a little. “No, we don’t do that. It’s very simple to seal off a deal with a kiss. What’s wrong with it, you’re homophobic or something?”

He asked and Castiel scoffed a bit before he found it in him to take a few steps back and cross his arms over his chest. “N-no.. I just, it feels weird having someone you just met ten minutes ago kissing you to seal off a stupid deal you made.” He admits and shifts a little, wanting to get home but then again he was going to have this pers- demon following him around. Yeah, this definitely could be marked up as one of those other moments Castiel had made a stupid decision that he regrets.

“Well don’t worry about it sweetheart, that parts already done with so you won’t be getting anymore kisses from me now.” He says and Castiel licks his lips as he stares at the man before he slowly nodded. He definitely shouldn’t be thinking about how that kiss was. He hadn’t even kissed back which was embarrassing. But in his case he hadn’t known that he was going to get kiss.

“Well I guess that’s good to know..” He muttered to himself before letting out a soft sigh and shifting from one foot to the other. “You know, if you’re going to be here with me for a year can I at least know your name so I wouldn’t have to call you in my mind demon dude.”

He said, trying to sound more confident but in all reality after he said that he felt a little nervous. He was pretty sure that the demon could kill him whenever he wanted to now that he made the deal. Who knows what his part would be but if a demon wanted a deal then it probably wasn’t for a good reason.

The green eyed man stared at Castiel closely for a good minute in silence before he hummed a little and shrugged. The stare was slightly uncomfortable, Castiel felt as if the demon was trying to read things off of him.

“I guess.. I’m Dean.” He says and stares at Castiel, Cas just stared back until he realized that Dean was waiting for him to say who he was. He blinked a couple of time since he felt as if he had suddenly forgotten his name. “Oh.. uh- well.. I’m Castiel.”

He says and then frowns when the Dean made a disgusted face. Castiel tilted his head a little yet crossed his arms over his chest. “What?” He asked slightly offended with Dean’s reaction.

“Why are you named after an angel?” Dean asked, now staring over him with a slight glare in his eyes. Castiel’s eyes only widened a little because honestly, was Dean upset with him now for a reason he couldn’t be the one to blame for?

He huffed a little and licked his lips as he thought about a way to reply to that. “Well I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell my parents when I was in my mother’s stomach to not be so religious with picking out my name.” He mutters and then frowned a little as he thought about it. He hadn’t spoke to his parents in a long time nor has he thought about them.

Dean stared at him for a while before he hummed slightly, seeming okay with that kind of reply. “Your family is religious or something?” He asked and starting walking the direction Castiel had came from. Cas furrowed his brows as he stared at him yet he immediately started to follow after him.

He didn’t want to be left behind.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean, I don’t know much anymore since I don’t talk to them frequently.” He shrugged and looked over Dean curiously before looking ahead at the road. “Why are we heading this way?” He asked and Dean only scoffed a little and rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t this the way back to your apartment?”

“Yeah but-”

“I didn’t see any car close by so you must’ve walked over here, right?”

“Yes but-”

“Okay then, shut up now.”

Dean’s tone had quickly gotten more stricter and angerier and Castiel was quick to quiet down and in total shut the hell up. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off Dean, he didn’t even know what Dean could do. But demons were known for being able to do dangerous things, right?

A slight sigh left Castiel and he only crossed his arms against his chest again as he walked. He was never someone who was able to stay quiet for a long time. Even if he was by himself he would often talk to himself. He just never found it comfortable being surrounded by silence.

“How did you know I lived in this direction?” He asked and looked to stare at Dean who only glanced at him with an annoyed expression on his face. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

Dean said and Castiel only furrowed his brows a little. “Well.. yes, but I don’t care what you said. I just want to know an answer to a question.” He said and nibbled on the inside of his bottom lip.

Dean looked like he was thinking of a way with how to reply to that. “I just know things.” He said after some time with being silent. The answer made Castiel furrowed his brows a little as he stared over Dean.

“How do you just know things like that?” Castiel asked and Dean frowned as he looked over to him. “Do you ever shut up or are you just gonna ask questions for the rest of the walk there?” He replied annoyed and Cas frowned a little before he shrugged. 

“Can’t you teleport us or do some demon dark magic to just get us there?” He asked and Dean only rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Nope, that’s not going to happen.”

“But I’m tired of walking! Like you said, I did walk here and believe me it wasn’t a short walk either!” Castiel whined slightly and right now he wasn’t even embarrassed that he was whining to a demon. His feet were sore and he was tired, plus his mind was killing him. Drinking that cheap tequila that he found in his cabinets was the worse thing he could’ve done tonight.

“I could teleport us there but I don’t want to.” Dean said and clenched his jaw a little so he wouldn’t snap at Castiel. He was done with hearing him whine and already he was regretting agreeing to the stupid deal Cas had made.

“I’ll stop whining if you do?” Castiel tried to reason and when Dean looked to him he thought he was going to get killed. Yet Dean only grabbed his hand and suddenly everything around them changed.

They appeared in the middle of his living room and Castiel felt as if he was going to vomit. He placed one of his hands to hold his stomach and placed the other over his mouth to try and avoid the vomiting that was passing him.

Dean stared at him with a twisted amused expression on his face but he didn’t say anything and instead looked around the living room with a now pathetic looking expression. “Did I bring us to the right place?” He asked and went over to the puddle of pictures that were still scattered on the ground. He picked up a few and looked over them before looking over to Castiel.

Castiel looked over his living room before he nodded slowly. “Ye-yeah.. This is my place..” He mumbled softly and went over to the couch, slowly sitting down on it. “Why don’t you feel this dizzy and nauseous?” 

He asked and Dean only rolled his eyes as he picked up a few more pictures to look over. “I’m already used to it.” He said. Every time he was done looking over the picture he was holding he would just drop them on the ground. Castiel would’ve said something if he didn’t feel like he might vomit any second. In reality he didn’t care what Dean was doing.

He only hummed a little and shifted on the couch, whenever he moved he felt more nauseous. So he found it best to just stay still. “Yeah.. yeah, whatever.” He muttered softly to himself before he got up slowly. He looked to Dean and frowned a little.

“Y’know you could be putting those away after you’re done looking over them.” He grumbled a little as he headed towards his bedroom. Dean scoffed a little and looked over to him. “I’m not your maid.”

“You’re just making a bigger mess!”

“I don’t care. And hey, where are you going?”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he headed down the small hallway that lead to the bathroom and his bedroom. “I thought you didn’t care?” He called back and that must’ve made Dean fall silent because Cas didn’t hear a reply afterwards.

He smirked to himself a little before he went into his bedroom and undressed to only dress into a pair of clean pyjama pants. 

A slight yawn left him once he was finished getting dressed and he was glad to go under the covers in his bed. He was tired and sore and even though his bed wasn’t that soft, it was still welcoming to lay on.

He closed his eyes and relaxed yet the last thing that he expected was for his bed to dip a little. When he opened his eyes he was met with Dean’s face staring at him and he jumped a little before frowning. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked annoyed and huffed a little, while a small smirk appeared on Dean’s face. “So you’re one of those people who like to sleep shirtless, huh?” Dean had teased and was staring at Castiel’s chest.

Cas was confused but when he looked down he immediately blushed, covering his chest with his blanket. He didn’t know that the cover had fell off his chest. “You didn’t answer my question..” He muttered annoyed and shifted a little.

Dean had only hummed a little and shrugged a bit. “Well, I wanna sleep and there’s no way that I’m going to be sleeping on the couch for a year so if you were thinking that’s going to work. It’s not, so you better get used to sharing.” Dean spoke as if there was no problem about it at all and after he was done talking he moved to get more comfortable. But when Dean tried taking some of Castiel’s blanket he only held on it tighter.

That made Dean annoyed and he only rolled his eyes before he snapped his fingers which made Castiel jump a little. He thought something bad was going to happen but only got confused when a blanket for Dean appeared out of nowhere.

“You were the one who made the deal. So you’re going to have to deal with me.”

Dean said and then laid down. Castiel opened his mouth to say something he only rolled his eyes and huffed a little, soon after he realized Dean wasn’t going to really say or do anything he moved back to lay down. He could kinda get used to Dean sleeping in his bed. Even though it was kinda awkward since the bed wasn’t that big enough for two fully grown men. So since they both had their backs to each other they would slightly brush against each other.

But right now his life was so screwed up and he was too tired to even try dealing with it he decided to stay quiet as he shifted to get comfortable before closing his eyes again. This time he was able to fall asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say in the beginning of the story who's POV it is I just mean who's thoughts you'll be reading more. I can't really write first point of view which is why this story is in 3rd. Anywho, hopefully y'all enjoyed, if you did leave some kudos and drop me a comment :-]


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel’s POV 

 

It’s been a week and so far Castiel could honestly say that he was done with having Dean being with him. He was annoyed with the demon.

This week has been shit. Honestly he was glad when he found a job. He was now a waiter at some diner and sure, the pay probably wasn’t the best. But it was a lot better then having to deal with the stress of having to pay the bills. The only thing about it was that it gave Dean the perfect excuse to even annoy him at work. 

Since Dean had found out where he worked now it would be at a certain time at his shift that the demon would walk into the diner and request a table in Castiel's section. It was annoying and he rarely ordered a lot. Usually it would be a black coffee, a slice of pie (if they had any that day), and some fries without any salt. 

One time Castiel had forgotten to write no salt on Dean's order and well.. that's how he learned that salt and demons don't combine well. Dean was not happy about it. 

Today was another one of those days when Castiel had work. Waking up in the mornings had to be the weirdest thing that was part of his day. Some mornings he would wake up and he'd be snuggled up in Dean's side, or Dean would be spooning him from behind. Some mornings Dean would be up before him. Last night he had woken up in the middle of the night because Dean had kicked him off the bed. So he hadn’t really gotten a good sleep because after Dean had kicked him off the bed Castiel couldn’t really find himself being able to sleep. 

He was up early in the morning, watching the sunlight shine through the window blinds slowly. In his hands he was holding his coffee mug that probably had his fifth cup of coffee. Cas didn’t even think he put sugar in any of his drinks. He blinked a couple times as he realized that he was seeing sunlight pouring in his apartment.

A slight frown appeared on his as he placed the coffee mug on the table, bringing a hand up to rub over his eyes. “Well damn, how long have you been up?”

Castiel’s head snapped up as he heard Dean’s voice and the frown on his face only got bigger as he glared at Dean tiredly. The coffee was definitely not helping with keeping him awake. “You know, you’re an asshole.” 

Cas grumbled and looked back down to his coffee mug, the cup was around halfway full still but he didn’t want to finish it. He was tired with drinking coffee. 

He was tired in general but instead of heading back to sleep last night Castiel did the exact opposite of that and right now he was definitely regretting it. “I’m an asshole, huh? Well, sweetheart, that’s not the first time someone called me that.”

Dean said, his tone definitely telling Castiel that he didn’t give a fuck what the other thought about him and that was honestly getting Castiel annoyed. Castiel huffed a little to himself before he shifted in his seat, bringing his cup up to take another sip from his drink.

Now that he was awake he could taste how gross the coffee tasted. Cas usually drank his coffee with sugar. Without the sweetness involved it tasted weird. 

“Do demons even sleep?”

“We could and I want to.”

Dean turned around to stare at Castiel, his stare a more like glare which made Cas slightly uncomfortable. Sometimes when Castiel hanged out with Dean he felt relaxed around the other which was strange- how could someone feel comfortable around a demon? Castiel didn’t have any words to explain it.

Maybe he was going crazy. That would make sense.

“You know.. This year would be a lot better if you actually didn’t act like an asshole all the time.” Castiel said after being quiet for a few seconds. He couldn’t really meet Dean in the eye for awhile but when he finally had the nerve to make eye contact he immediately looked away.

“You think I want to grow close with you for this year? I mean, jeez. I didn’t think you were looking for something serious with this stupid idea you came up with.” Dean spoke harshly as he stared at Castiel. 

It made the blue eyed man silent as he shifted uncomfortable in his seat. “Y’know what.. I’m not even sure with why I came up with the idea either. So just leave.” Castiel got up only to dump the coffee he didn’t drink down the sink. It took him a quick minute to clean out his mug before placing it in the drier rank. 

It was when he placed his mug down when Castiel realized how close he was to Dean. He looked up to the other and frowned, Dean was just staring at him with a sick amused expression on his face. It made Castiel scowl slightly. “One of these days I’m going to change the sugar to salt just to piss you off.” He grumbled softly and left as he heard Dean start to laugh.

“Oh please sweetheart. Go ahead, I don’t even put sugar in my coffee!” Dean’s voice rang out as Castiel huffed to himself before he grabbed his phone, house keys, and wallet. So far he hasn’t had the time, nor the money, to go and get his car fixed. With it getting more colder out he was definitely regretting it. But there was nothing he could do.

\----

Castiel was in his uniform which he hated. It looked weird on him. Sure Castiel shouldn’t be complaining about something like the uniform since at least he had a job now. But he still was going to complain, silently, to himself..

A soft sigh left him as he grabbed the freshly brewed coffee pot and he gave himself a few seconds before turning around to walk around the restaurant with the same old fake smile he had to force on his face. Waitering was something Cas was not fond of. But since the job allowed the waiters/waitresses to keep their tips. Cas learned the best way to get more money was to always stay with a positive attitude. 

His college years of training and studying for journalism were thrown down the drain. It wasn’t something that Castiel wanted to hope into again.

He came back around the counter to put the coffee mug back in the warmer before he turned to see the customers that were sitting at the counter. A frown made its way on his face as he just stared at Dean.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, slightly rude, to the demon who was just looking through the same menu he would look through every time. No matter how many times Dean looked over the menu he would order the same thing. A chocolate milkshake and a batch of fries- with no salt.

Dean looked up to the other and soon he raised an eyebrow as he stared over Castiel. “That’s no way to treat a customer. Do you think your boss will be happy with a complain about you?” Dean raised an eyebrow and it only made Castiel frown even more as he stared- no glared at Dean.

It took a while of staring between the two before Castiel placed a fake smile on his face as he looked over Dean. “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. How may I help you?” He forced out in a fake cheery tone. Dean raised an eyebrow as he stared over Castiel, a slight smirk soon appearing on his face. “Jeez, you’re even terrible at acting.” He commented with an eye roll.

“Y’know, your day will probably go a lot more better if you were just relaxed.”

Dean smirked as if he was finding amusement with annoying Castiel. Yet as much as Cas was trying to not let Dean annoy him. The stupid attractive demon was easily finding a way to be able to annoy him- wait. Attractive?

No, Castiel really did not think that Dean was attractive. Nope, definitely. He is not attractive. Stupid, yes. Attractive, no. There that’s a simple and clear way to clear that up.

“I’m pretty sure my day would go a lot more better if you would leave me the hell alone. But oh my god, nope, that’s probably the hardest thing for you to do now isn’t it?” Castiel grumbled, yet he also noticed the way Dean had flinched when Cas said ‘god’. It made him frown a little yet the glare that Dean gave him made him want to hide away.

“Oh please sweetheart, that ain’t happening. Anyways you wanted me to be with your.” He smirked and it only made Castiel roll his eyes, putting his notepad away annoyed. “You wanna know something, Dean? There are other people here that actually buy stuff to eat and would enjoy me coming around to talk to them. So if you would stop wasting my damn time that would make my goddamn day a lot more better.” He snapped before walking away. This time Castiel didn’t even care that Dean flinched. Though he didn’t stay standing there long enough to see if Dean’s eyes change black. Maybe that was just a part of his imagination. 

His day at work though didn’t go anymore easier. No matter how many times Cas went over to Dean to see if the other wanted to order anything he wouldn’t want anything. Yet he just stayed sitting there, watching over Castiel as the other collected trays to bring out to people. It was stressful and annoying and it was just ruining Castiel’s mood right now. 

He was really regretting the idea to the deal he made.

When Castiel’s shift was over that’s when he noticed that Dean had left. It made him furrowed his brows as he glanced around the restaurant for any signs of Dean. Maybe the other moved to sit over at a table or booth instead of the counter? But no, there was no sign of him.

Castiel’s shoulders relaxed a little as he signed out before he grabbing his coat. Instead of leaving through the front, Castiel left from the back, like always. 

So when the door closed and Dean appeared from really nowhere it made Castiel flinch slightly as he stared at Dean. “Where did you disappear off to?” He asked, confused yet still annoyed.

“That’s none of your business.” Dean scoffed a little before rolling his eyes. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Mystery demon dude loves to keep all to himself yet when it comes to me. If I don’t say what I’m going to do you threaten me or stalk me.” Castiel chuckled even though he wasn’t amused and started walking in the direction that wasn’t his home. 

“Where are you heading off to now?” He heard Dean call out after him and it wasn’t long before he heard the other following after him when Castiel didn’t reply. “Hello? Cas, you know, your house is the other way.” Dean spoke, staring at him with an annoyed expression.

Castiel looked to him and raised an eyebrow. “Then go head home if it’s bothering you that much. I’m pretty sure you don’t need a pair of keys. Just use your demon magic to appear on the other side of the door.” Castiel rolled his eyes yet looked ahead of him as he continued walking. In all honesty he didn’t know where he was heading, all he knew was that he didn’t want to be stuck in the same room with Dean any much longer so he had to head to a place where it was in the public.

Dean scoffed slightly and he rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m interested with what’s in your little brain that you’re going to do.”

“Why?” Castiel looked to Dean and just stared at the demon for awhile. The two held eye contact for awhile before Dean was the one to break it off with a shake of his head. “Because, I don’t want you bringing home some random whore. Y’know we’ve been sharing a bed. I don’t think anyone would be interested to have sex with you on a couch.”

Castiel gave Dean an offended look as he stopped walking which made the other stop walking as well. It was cold out so there was no one else walking on the sidewalks. Everyone else was probably inside doing god knows what or at least driving with some type of heat to wherever they needed to go.

“Do you really think right now I’m in the mood to go looking around for someone who’ll be interested in a one night stand?” Castiel stared over Dean, an annoyed expression on his face. “Believe me, you seem like the kinda guy to do that and be the one to leave before the woman wakes up. I’m not the type of guy who’s even interested in looking for one night stands.” He said bluntly before he began walking again.

That must’ve made Dean shut up finally. The demon stayed behind before he once again began walking to catch up with Castiel.

“You don’t even know me.” Dean said, almost as if the other was offended that Castiel called him out.

“Please, I don't even walk to get started with getting to know you more. I know enough about you to know that I don’t like you.” Castiel put his hands in his pockets and let out a breath which in result only made him see the small white puff of air that left his mouth appear. 

Dean smirked and walked closer besides Castiel. “Oh please, if I were actually interested in you we’d be a lot closer already. I have a charm with people.” Dean spoke as if it was suppose to make Castiel agree with him. Instead it only made Castiel chuckle slightly as he started to walk in front of Dean yet also walk backwards so he could stare over the other.

“What makes you think that I’m interested in you?” He raised a brow and that only made Dean frown a little as he stared over Castiel. It was as if Cas found a subject that made Dean fall silent. 

“Well.. I don’t know. I mean, if I was interested in you.. You’d probably be interested in me. I’m a likeable type of guy.” Dean looked over Castiel and the other just rolled his eyes yet this time he continued to walk without walking backwards. With turning down a block it was almost as if Dean realized.

“You decided to take the long way home?” He said unamused as he looked to Castiel. Cas glanced to the demon before he hummed slightly. “Yup, I wanted to take my mind off of things yet instead I had you talking my ear off.” 

Dean gave him a slight glare yet Castiel only looked straight ahead. So far he had managed to survive a week. Only around fifty one more weeks were left for Castiel to deal with.

He was not going to be able to do this. 

Someone was going to get killed before the end of this year.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel’s POV

 

Week three. That was in Castiel’s mind right now as he has Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist, not allowing him to get up. He has tried multiple ways to pull the others arm off of him. Yet every time Cas tried Dean’s grip would only get tighter. He let out an annoyed huff, closing his eyes again. At least he didn’t have work today. Or else this morning would’ve been a terrible morning to have to deal with.

Without him thinking about it Castiel found himself relaxing in Dean’s hold, getting comfortable again. The other could be an ass of course all the time and it was annoying to have to deal with him. But in moments like this, where the two weren’t bumping heads. It was comfortable being around Dean, since the others body was pressed behind his and acted like a personal heater. It was getting colder out and Cas didn’t live in one of those great apartment buildings. Yet it was enough to get by with and well, with Dean it be another person to lay in bed with, Cas’ bed was never cold.

Castiel couldn’t help but shift a little, with Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist it took him a second to get comfortable. Yet the moment he did get comfortable was the moment Dean had decided to move. The other shifting around made Cas froze, he didn’t know if he should pull away quickly so that he could get up or just stay still. Either way, he didn’t have a long chance to decide because soon Dean was pressed up against him again, holding him closer with a tighter grip. It brought Castiel to bite his lip a little as he shifted.

There wasn’t any personal space between them now, since every shift Castiel did he could feel Dean’s body against his back and against his ass. Which made his stop moving after realization came to him. The last thing he wanted was to give Dean a boner, the thought alone made Castiel’s cheeks turn bright red and it only made him move again once more. 

A slight groan left Dean and even if it was a quiet one it made Castiel freeze up again since the demon’s mouth was right next to his ear. “Uh.. Dean..?” Castiel whispered softly, slightly elbowing him. He didn’t know why he decided to be quiet about it all of a sudden. If it was turned around Dean probably would’ve pushed the other off the bed.

But it wasn’t like Castiel could do that. Whenever Dean was sleeping he wouldn’t budge no matter how hard you tried pushing him. Castiel huffed slightly when he noticed that the other was still asleep, it didn’t look like the demon was going to wake up any time soon. Castiel bit his lip as he thought about what he could do to try and wake Dean up. If he could of reached his phone he would’ve looked for ways that definitely would’ve woken Dean up. But Castiel couldn’t even reach out for his phone. He closed his eyes and decided to relax as he thought about ways with how he could make Dean annoyed with him.

It gave Castiel something to do whenever the other was annoyed with him. He slightly grinded his hips back, this time deliberately, wondering if demons could get boners. If they could then Castiel wouldn’t mind trying his shots to annoy Dean. It’ll get back at him for the other walking in the bathroom and opening the shower curtains only to let Castiel know that they were out of orange juice. He had screamed loud enough to make his throat hurt afterwards.

He decided to pretend that he was sleeping as he continued to grind his hips back in a slow pace. This was probably wrong. A part of him wanted to stop since it probably was wrong. Yet either way he didn’t stop. He continued to move his hips back and a slight breath caught in his throat as Dean’s grip on his waist tightened a little. 

Castiel swallowed past the thickness that was in his throat as he continued to grind his hips back. It was unfair that Dean was attractive. It was also unfair how the other had decided to do whatever the hell he had in mind that he wanted to do. Though Castiel wouldn’t admit it. He was slightly glad that Dean had decided to lay with him. But a part of him was also frustrated that the other had just decided to lay with him on the first day they met.

Castiel was frustrated with a lot of things. Yet that frustration was only let out in a sexually way as he continued to grind back into Dean’s crotch. He could hear that Dean’s breathing was slightly uneven, he could feel that the other had a boner. He was going to be honest, Cas also had one as well. But the other hadn’t woken up, and if he was up yet just pretending to be sleeping as well Dean hadn’t tried pushing Castiel away.

After a few more seconds Cas had decided to stop. He shifted a little to try and get away yet only froze when Dean had pulled him back. “What the hell were you trying to do?” He mumbled in Castiel’s ear, his voice rough because of sleep. Castiel decided not to say anything. He kept his eyes close still and decided not to move. Hopefully Dean wouldn’t realize that the other was fake sleeping. That would put Castiel in trouble.

He heard Dean take in a sharp breath and Cas had to bit the inside of his lip to keep himself quiet when the other finally had let go of Castiel and pulled away. The cold air attacking his back. He knew Dean got out of bed since the weight of the bed came out to be a lot less, he heard the other walking before it was quiet in the room after the door closed.

Castiel waited a few seconds just so he could make sure that the coast was clear and when he decided that it was he opened his eyes. He was alone in the room. He turned on his back and looked behind him. Dean left the bedroom. It made him frown a little, yet he curled up on the bed, covering himself with the blanket to keep warm. He didn’t understand why he had decided to do that. If Dean had figured out that the other was awake what would’ve happened?

Cas bit his lip before a slight sigh left him, he still had his damn boner to deal with and now since things were over he didn’t feel like he should do anything. Since he felt as if he did pleasure himself on the fact about what just happened it’d be wrong.  
It wasn’t long either when Castiel was rolling out of bed to get started with his day. He wanted to take a shower, and since Dean seemed to have disappeared, right now would be the perfect time to get some privacy. 

Castiel grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel before he headed to the bathroom to get undressed for a shower.

****

When Castiel got out of the bathroom he wasn’t expecting to see Dean in the bedroom. A part of him was glad that he had decided to get dressed in the bathroom and not leave his clothes out on the bed like he would do whenever he had nothing important to do.

“Where did you go?” Castiel asked as he stared over Dean curiously. It was silent between the both of them since they were both just staring over each other in silence. Castiel shifted a little, unsure if he should be the one to break the silence between them. Yet he didn’t have to worry for so long with what he should’ve done. Since Dean was the one to look away first and clear his throat. 

“Nowhere important. Why did you miss me?” A slight smirk appeared on Dean’s face and it only made Castiel roll his eyes before he huffed slightly, folding his arms and looking away. “Oh believe me, I enjoyed every minute I had without you.” Castiel muttered and rolled his eyes before he headed to the kitchen, Dean following him. Neither of them had brought up the fact about what happened when the two were still half asleep, or well.. Fake sleeping for Castiel’s case and Cas hoped that Dean wasn’t planning on bringing it up anytime soon.

Since if Castiel could get away with not bringing it up then he definitely wasn’t going to. He felt like that would just bring the conversation to an awkward turn.

He went over to the coffee machine to start it, a slight frown appearing on his face. He should’ve done that before he took a shower so that his coffee would’ve been done already. Oh well, now he’ll just have to wait.

Dean had followed him to the kitchen and decided to sit on the counter. For some reason the other had a staring problem with Castiel this morning. Castiel let out an annoyed sigh as he watched the coffee drip into the holder. He was quiet for awhile, the only noise between them again was the quiet drip that came from the coffee machine.

Yet this time it was Castiel who was the one who decided to break the silence that fell between them. Usually if it was quiet between them Castiel would enjoy it since Dean and him were always bumping heads. But Cas knew that it was for a different reason why it was quiet between them and in all honestly right now Castiel would prefer them to be arguing with each other then having this awkward silence between them. 

“Do I have something on my face?” He said annoyed as he looked up to make eye contact with Dean. He noticed that the others eyes were black and it made him shift a little. He was always uncomfortable staring at Dean when the demon had his black eyes instead of his green eyes. Yet he didn’t have to deal with his uncomfortableness so long since soon Dean’s eyes went back to their normal color.

“Nah, you’re fine.” Dean said without an emotion in his voice and it made Castiel nod slowly before he bit his lip a little.

“Then what’s your staring problem about?” He mumbled annoyed and Dean only raised his brows a little before shrugging. “I don’t know. What were you dreaming about this morning?” He said with a smugly smirk appearing on his face.

It made Castiel look away before he went over to the fridge to grab the container of cream. “That’s none of your business so I don’t know why you’re asking about it.” He said defensively. It wasn’t like Castiel was having an exciting dream that would turn to be a wet dream. It was just something that he wanted to do to Dean to annoy the other. But Castiel realized right now that it really hadn’t annoyed Castiel as much as he thought it would. 

Dean only hummed a little as he watched Castiel put cream and sugar in his coffee. Castiel bit his lip a little as he thought about it before he tilted his head a little. His back was to Dean so he wasn’t able to see what the other was doing. He just knew that it got quiet. What Castiel wasn’t expecting was for Dean to come up and press behind him. It made him tense up a little. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” He spoke lowly, a slight frown on his face as he shifted a little. He swallowed thickly, today was definitely becoming to be one of those days Castiel didn’t want to experience ever again. Plus he hoped that it would just go by quickly. Dean chuckled lowly and since his lips were once again close to his ear it was a loud chuckle for Castiel.

“What, you don’t enjoy me being this close to you?” He asked curious and it only made Castiel roll his eyes before he finally had the courage to turn around so that his back was to the island counter and he was staring at Dean. Yet the second that he had decided to do that he wished he could go back in time to prevent himself from doing it.

Him and Dean were standing close to each other. Dean didn’t seem to be affected by having Castiel close to him, he didn’t seem to care at all. But when Castiel realized how close the two were another slight blushed started to appear on his face. He cleared his throat, the words that he was going to say had disappeared from his mind.

Instead, now he was just staring at Dean, unsure about what to do. Dean was just staring back at him with a blank expression on his face before a slight smirk appeared on his face. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?” He teased slightly and pressed closer so that their chests were now touching. Castiel wanted to strangle him. Castiel wanted to kiss him- oh god. No, Castiel did not want to kiss him. He didn’t even know why that thought had appeared in his mind.

“Don’t call me sweetheart..” He said finally before he had trailed off. “I uh, I was just going to get myself a cup of coffee. Why are you so close?” 

Castiel wanted to push Dean away. He wanted to get away from the other. Because it was strange how this demon was managing to break it’s way through Castiel’s mind. Yet Castiel had a bad feeling about it.

Dean shrugged a little, and he raised an eyebrow. “I dunno, I just wanted to be this close with you. I mean, you never seem to have a problem with it when you wake up in the mornings to find us this close together.” A slight smirk appeared on his face which made Castiel tense up a little. Did he know that Castiel was awake when he was grinding back against Dean?

“That’s because I’m half asleep still. So of course I don’t care.” He muttered and finally had the courage to push Dean back. Which the other had to of allowed himself to be pushed back because Dean had actually stumbled back a little. “Sure..” Dean said as he took a few other steps back, still staring at Castiel which was now making the other a little uncomfortable.

He gave Dean a slight glare yet grabbed his empty mug to go over to the coffee machine to fill it up. “I don’t like you.” He said firmly as he stirred the coffee once it was in the mug. He was careful when he took a sip as he looked over to Dean who had only raised an eyebrow. “I never said that you did like me.” Dean said and looked to him which made Castiel shift a little. Why the hell had he said that..

“Well.. either way so you don’t get ideas forming in your mind. I just want you to know.” He muttered and looked away. He thought about it for a while before he licked his lips. He looked to Dean and gave him a look. “Are you good with cars?” He asked, hoping that the other was. 

The question seemed to catch Dean off of guard since the demon furrowed his brows a little yet either way nodded. “Yeah.. why?” He asked and frowned a little as he stared over Castiel. Cas had only decided to bring it up to change the topic but right now he was glad to know Dean’s answer. A shy smile appeared on his face as he took a sip of his coffee as he just stared at Dean quietly. 

Dean stared back at him with a frown on his face. “Why do you want to know?” He asked again and it only made Castiel shrug a little. “I mean.. I uh..” He suddenly felt a little embarrassed and a slight blush appeared on his face again. Which it made Cas annoyed because he sure was blushing a lot this morning and he was already hating it. 

“Can you fix my car?” He asked innocently and gave the demon an innocent smile to throw in with it. Dean looked at him annoyed. “Really?” He said and it only made Castiel shrug. “Why pay money for something when I have you to do it for me.” Was Castiel’s reply and it made Dean roll his eyes.

“You don’t even have any tools that are needed.” Dean said and crossed his arms as he leaned up against the counter. Castiel furrowed his brows a little before he decided to hop on the counter to sit on. “I have a screwdriver and a wrench.” He said as he took another sip of his coffee and it only made Dean roll his eyes. 

“Can’t you just use your demon powers, or whatever you call it and give yourself the tools you need?” Cas whined as he tried giving Dean puppy eyes. It was quiet between their staring war and Castiel must’ve won because when Dean looked away with an annoyed huff he stayed quiet for a second before asking for the damn cary keys.

A proud smile appeared on Castiel’s face as he got up and went over to the table to grab his keys that have been resting there for awhile now. He went over to Dean and handed the other the pair of keys. “Be careful with her, she’s an old car but she’s the only thing I have.” He said in with a playful protecting tone. Dean rolled his eyes as he took the keys.

“Please, your car must be trash.” He said and it made Castiel frown a little before he went over to grab his cup of coffee. “Like you know good cars.” Cas muttered to himself as he gave Dean a slight glare. The other only stared at him for a couple more seconds before he rolled his eyes and finally decided to head outside, which lead Castiel to be alone drinking his coffee in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel’s POV

 

Castiel had decided to start making breakfast after Dean had left. But that made him remember that he really didn’t have anything to make. He stared at his empty fridge before a slight sigh left him as he closed the door and bit his lip as he thought about what to do now. It’s been like twenty minutes since Dean had left to go fix the car. He probably wouldn’t have finished in that time.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck before he decided to grab his jacket to put on. He also grabbed his phone, wallet, and house keys before he decided to head downstairs. He was right when he saw Dean. The other was working on the with the tools that he needed right besides him. Where did he get those tools? Cas didn’t know, but right now he didn’t really care.

He walked over to the other before he bit his lip a little. “Uh.. I’m going to go to the store.” He said before trailing off when Dean looked up to him, raising an eyebrow. The hood of the car was open and Castiel didn’t know how Dean knew what he was doing.

“Okay..? Why do you have to let me know?” 

Castiel shifted a little at Dean’s smirked at him. In all reality Cas didn’t really know why he was telling Dean this. Usually the other didn’t give a fuck about what Castiel was doing and if for some surprising reason he did, then he could always appear wherever Cas would be at to find out (and also give the other a good scare).

He shrugged slightly, trying to come up with a reason with how he could respond to the demon. “Cat got your tongue, honey?” Dean asked tauntingly and Castiel only glared at the other. 

“Oh shut up, I just thought you would want something from the store.” He growled defensively as he looked away, hearing Dean chuckle as if he didn’t believe him. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if the other didn’t believe him. Yet then again, he wouldn’t care.

“Well.. since you’re offering. Buy me a pie.” Dean says which makes the other just stare at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Castiel frowned before he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“You know what.. No since you wanna be rude to me. You could get yourself your own pie.” He huffed, not even bothering to give another glance to Dean before he started to walk off to the bus stop.

“Then why even bother asking me in the first place!” He heard Dean call out which made him smirk to himself.

“Because at first I was thinking that you weren’t an asshole!” He shouted back so that Dean would’ve been able to hear him as he continued to walk down the block.

Dean didn’t say anything else. 

 

****

 

One thing Castiel knew he loved doing was cooking. Which was why he took his time shopping around, making sure he had all the ingredients he needed that would last a while. The one thing he knew he hated was whenever he brought things only for them to turn bad. 

The store was busy today. Fill with people he’d seen regular which often times when he made eye contact it would bring a fond awkward smile on his face before looking away. There were tired parents with their children going around buying what they needed for the day, or for some of them for the week. 

Castiel kept to himself though. As much as he loved the peace and quiet (which was rare now for him to get because he had Dean living with him) he found calmness in this bundle of noise. It probably got other people stressed out since in reality not everyone would like hearing the sound of multiple conversations going on at the same time, toddlers crying in multiple areas in the store, or the screams and laughs from children playing together which soon brought their parents scolding them. Yeah, it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea that they enjoyed.

Yet for Castiel he found peace in it. Mainly because he wasn’t really a person to get bothered by simple things like this. He was picking out some avocados when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist which made him tense up before he quickly turned to see who it was. Immediately relaxing when he saw that it was just Meg.

“Don’t do that!” He frowned a little as the other raised an eyebrow before a slight laugh left her, of course she would find amusement about the fact that she had scared the crap out of him. “I was just giving you a hug from behind!” She defended herself and a slight smile made its way on his face.

“I mean, it’s not fair. I don’t see you enough and when I do actually see you for once you get mad at me.” She pouted which made Castiel roll his eyes before he tied the plastic bag that held his avocados before putting it in his cart. “Well I’m sorry, you’re the one with the busy schedule all the time.” He defended himself which made her smile innocently.

“Okay, okay.. I know. I’m not there all the time. But hey! I’m busy doing work so you can’t blame me.” She followed after him once he started to walk to the tomatoes, carrying a basket that held her stuff that she was going to buy. 

The two of them have been friends for a while. Ever since she had bumped into him at a bar and spilled her drink on him. Their meeting had caused some trouble at first since the two had been drunk and their drunkenness brought them to be pissed off with each other. Yet after a couple more shots, a hangover in the morning, and waking up with each other in the same bed. It brought the two to have a close friendship.

Which their closeness didn’t fade away even after Castiel had admitted to her that he was gay after a few months when he couldn’t keep lying to himself or even to her. Yet even with that it didn’t bring them to lose their close friendship.

“Yeah.. Yeah, I know.” He muttered as he paid attention to picking out the best tomatoes. “What do you even do again?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to Meg who looked stunned for a second as she stared at him closely. 

“Geez, you ask me that question literally every time we meet up with each other. Am I really not that important to you?” She said which made him tilt his head as he stared at her. Did he really? Well, it wasn’t like Castiel could really remember. The two would meet up with each other every now and then yet there was a good amount of time between those meetups.

“Mental hospital nurse, remember?” She said in a ‘duh’ tone and that only brought Castiel to nod slowly, pretending that he remember. Yet he didn’t really. He didn’t even remember if Meg had really ever told him where she worked. But then again, he never really has pushed on the fact until now.

“Yeah, sorry.. You know, I got a roommate recently and my mind has been all over the place.” He lied and looked worried when Meg raised a brow at his comment.

“A roommate? In that same old apartment you probably still have? Since when did you have an extra room?” She smirked as she stared over him which soon brought Castiel to start blushing as he looked around to see if anyone had overheard her.

“It’s not like that. And yeah, sure. It does get annoying sometimes. But he’s like a temporary roommate that needed a place to crash at.” He lied and licked his lips yet with the look Meg gave him he knew right away that she wasn’t falling for it.

“This dude your boyfriend or something?” She asked amused, bumping her hip into his which made Castiel roll his eyes. Though there was still a blush on his face as he shook his head. “No.. We’re just.. Friends.” He shrugged, not looking to her.

It really wasn’t even like they were friends. They were barely even friends yet the last thing he wanted Meg to know was that he had a demon living with him. He wasn’t even sure if the other would understand him. Maybe she would think that he’s crazy. Which, Cas won’t blame her. If he went into the past to tell past him that he would be living with a demon, past him would’ve thought he would grow up to be crazy as well.

“Damn.. Where do you get your friends at?” She teased and it made Castiel chuckle slightly. “I know right, it’s like most of my friends I find myself sleeping with.” He joked and it only made Meg roll her eyes before she slightly pushed Castiel.

“Oh shut up.. You love me.” She grinned and Cas gave her a look yet he couldn’t find it in himself to lie to her. Meg was a great friend. “To a point, yeah.” He shrugged yet the last thing he expected was for him to almost crash his cart into Dean. The other looked at him with a curious look yet soon a smirk appeared on his face as he put the pie he was holding in the cart.

“I was looking for you.” Dean said and it left Castiel speechless as he looked over the other. Dean’s eyes trailed over to Meg and he frowned a little as he looked over the other. “Meg, it’s been awhile since we had a chat.” Dean smirked slightly which Cas noticed made Meg stepped slightly closer to him.

“I could say the same thing, Winchester.” She replied back before giving Castiel a slight look before she looked back to Dean. Castiel was confused.. Did they already know each other? The only new thing Castiel learned was Dean’s last name. It suddenly felt awkward as the three stared at each other. 

Yet soon Dean rolled his eyes before he cleared his throat. “Okay, well, it was nice seeing you around Meg. But me and Cas have to go.” He said, grabbing the end of the cart to try and pull it which Cas almost allowed him to do it yet Meg grabbed the handle and held it in place with a frown on her face. “Me and Cas weren’t done talking with each other though. So you know what, go stick your nose in someone else’s business.” She said firmly and Castiel shifted a little.

He licked his lips as he stared at Dean before glancing to Meg. “I’m also not done getting the stuff I need..” He mumbled yet soon regretted speaking with the slight glare Dean gave him. 

Meg only hummed slightly, sticking close next to his side as she stared Dean down. “Plus I’m not done talking to him.” She smiled sweetly, which when Castiel glanced to her it seemed as if she was trying her best to not snap at Dean for some reason. Dean stared at Castiel for a while before he glanced to Meg and then a slight scoff left him. “Okay.. alright.”

Dean gave Cas another look, which this time Castiel made eye contact with him. “Cas, buddy, I’ll be waiting in the car for you then.” He said, his tone in the end ended with a slight growl that made Castiel shift yet nod either way.

Both him and Meg watched as Dean walked off without another word. When Dean was out of eyesight Castiel let out a breath he didn’t even notice he was holding in until Meg looked at him as if he was crazy. “You have Dean freakin’ Winchester as a roommate!” She snapped which caused a few people to look over at them confused before they went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Castiel shifted a little, he felt like he was put on the spotlight and he did not like it. “I didn’t know you knew him..” He said, trying to give her a smile yet it came out to be a more forced one. She scoffed slightly before a frown made its way on her face. “Yeah, sure.. I know him.” She shifted a little before narrowing her eyes at him.

“So he’s your friend huh?” She asked and Castiel swallowed thickly before he started walking again so he could finish getting the stuff he needed. “I mean.. Kinda..” He shrugged, not making eye contact with her. Instead he paid more attention to getting the stuff he needed, since that suddenly seemed so interesting.

“Castiel, Dean is the worst person to have as a friend!” She said and frowned as she noticed the other wouldn’t look at her now. She was only trying to help him, Castiel could understand that since she was actually calling him by his first name.

“He’s not so bad. He fixed my car.” He shrugged, not mentioning how annoying Dean could be or how many arguments the two had already gotten with each other. Yet it wasn’t like Dean tried to hurt him physically. Unless being pushed off the bed counted as being hurt physically. 

Meg still scoffed slightly, looking around every now and then as if she didn't believe Dean left that simply. Which if Cas was being serious, he didn’t really think Dean would just leave like that either. “Oh believe me, if I were you I would be trying to get him to get out of my place as soon as I could. He’s not good to be around, believe me Clarence.” She spoke as if she knew something that Castiel didn’t which made him just stare at her curiously. 

“Okay..Okay..” He muttered softly, looking over the stuff that was in his cart before he let out a slight hum. “I have everything I need, you have everything?” He asked looking at the basket Meg was holding until she hummed softly.

“Yeah.. I’m fine, c’mon.” She lead the way to the cash registers before a slight sigh left the both of them. “I really think you should leave Dean.” She said as she started placing her things on the counter. Cas had let her go first since he had a lot more stuff then she did.

“I know, you told me already.” He rolled his eyes yet stared at her curiously. “How do you know Dean though?” He asked and Meg only gave him a look and stared at him for awhile before she shrugged. 

“Long story short Clarence, he’s an old friend of mines.” She gave him a tight smile and her reply only made Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion before he nodded a little. 

“Well.. maybe he’s changed.” He shrugged, starting to place a couple of his own things on the counter when there was finally space for his stuff. Meg snorted a little, paying for her things before she grabbed her bags. “You always try to see the good in everyone. But Cas, people like Dean don’t change.” She walked over to quickly peck his cheek before giving him a slight smile.

“If you ever need anything you could always call me, you know right?” She says and Cas only smiles a little before he nods. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll call you if I ever need your help.” He says before smiling back to her.

Meg stares at him for awhile, almost as if she wanted to say something before she decided to just nod. “Alright, bye Clarence!” She said before leaving the other. Castiel watched her walk out of the store before a slight frown appeared on his face. 

He felt as if there was something more behind what had happened between Meg and Dean.

 

****

 

Seeing that Dean had actually managed to fix his car and was actually parked in the parking lot and was waiting for him made Castiel nervous a little. When the other had left he didn’t seem to happy about it. Castiel was kinda expecting that a demon not being happy about leaving meant bad news. 

He knew he was right when Dean got out of the car once Cas had came close. “You know Meg?” Was the question that came out of Dean’s mouth which made Castiel raise his brows a little yet he remained silent as he opened the trunk to put the bags away.

“Hello? Cas, I know you’re not deaf, nor are you stupid.” Dean huffed slightly which made Castiel roll his eyes before he finally looked up to the other. “Okay, yeah, I know Meg. She’s a friend of mines. Why did you two have like a bad break up or something?” He huffed a bit before biting his lip since Dean gave him a slight look with his eyes black.

“No, we didn't date. I know her because she’s just like me you idiot. She’s a demon!” He growled lowly and it made Castiel froze slightly as he stared at Dean in disbelief. The other finally allowing his eyes turn back to their regular green color before a family that had walked by noticed. He frowned before shaking his head, continuing to put the bags in the trunk.

“Stop, she’s not I know-” 

“Well you’re terrible with knowing the truth.”

Dean interrupted him before he had the chance to finish and it made Castiel bite his lip as he thought about it. Meg.. really wasn’t a demon. She couldn’t be one, it didn’t make sense. He looked over Dean, trying to see if the demon was lying but he wasn’t able to.

“I don’t believe you..” He muttered as he closed the trunk, Dean didn’t even help with putting the bags inside yet he grabbed the empty cart and moved it out of the way so it wouldn’t be a bother to them when they got out. He rolled his eyes and slightly stepped closer to Castiel which made him unsteady a little yet he stood his ground.

“Why do you think I would lie about there being another demon?” He growled lowly and Castiel just stared over him. The two were close by each other and they were in public. People who were walking by were able to see them. 

Castiel took a sharp breath before he shrugged slightly, unsure really why Dean would lie. Yet the first thought that came to his mind was what escaped his mouth. “Because maybe you’re jealous that I’m close with her.” He blurted out and as soon as he said that he wished he would’ve been able to take it back. He blushed slightly as Dean stared at him with a blank expression on his face before he rolled his eyes. 

“There’s nothing for me to be jealous of.” He grumbled and soon afterwards he pulled back, heading to the driver's seat of the car. “Hurry up and get in.” Dean said before he got in, Castiel didn’t waste any time to do that. 

The car ride back home held a slight tension between the two of them. Yet neither of them tried breaking it nor did they try talking with each other. In Castiel’s mind he kept thinking about what Meg told him about Dean and then what Dean said about Meg. 

Right now he was confused and didn’t really know what he should do about it. Yet it was an easy thing to get out of his mind because soon he was thinking about what he was going to make once they got home. Damn, he was hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel’s POV

 

It’s been a week since the incident at the store had occured with Castiel and well.. the two demons. He had texted Meg on the number he had that was for her but she never replied. In fact, she hadn’t even opened the text which made Cas wonder what was going on with his friend. They were friends.. Still, hopefully.

On week four with living with Dean it seemed as if the other was doing his best to ignore Castiel. Which well, if anyone had the power to disappear whenever they wanted to it would definitely give them a big advantage with ignoring someone. Even though it was annoying to see Dean sometimes pop up randomly in his apartment, or at work. Which was strange since every time Dean did pop up he seemed to look over Castiel before disappearing again. Cas soon found himself becoming bored at home.

Whenever he was working he never cared that Dean stopped appearing. He was able to distract himself with his customers and making sure to give them the best dining experience he could offer. Yet at home, without the other to be there it was more quiet. Which Castiel should be glad for since the past three weeks he hadn’t been able to relax in any quiet moments since Dean would always ruin those. But now because he met Dean and because the two have been living with each other, it felt strange not to be bumping heads with him.

Castiel was sitting on the couch, using this piece of silence to actually pay attention with reading. It was a random book he had picked from his shelf and even though all the books on there he had already read, he loved them. So of course he didn’t mind rereading them.

He was curled up on the couch and wrapped in a blanket. It was slightly cold in the apartment since the heater had broke a couple days ago, he had called to let the landlord know, yet the other hadn’t done anything about it yet. But Castiel got through it by wearing hoodies around in the house and dressing warm. He also had a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table that was right besides him, the lamp that was resting on it was on so that Castiel had a good light to be able to read easily.

He was so distracted in his book that when he looked up he yelped slightly, not really expecting to see Dean sitting on the opposite couch from him, just staring at him. It brought a frown to form on Castiel’s face and soon enough he rolled his eyes, looking away and grabbing his mug to take a sip out of the warm, sweet drink.

“You haven’t been around recently.” Cas spoke after he took a couple sips from his drink, he put the mug back down on the table besides him before he looked back to Dean curiously, wondering if and when the other would just disappear.

Yet Dean surprised him when he replied. “Why, you missed me?” He smirked cockily and Castiel frowned, giving him a slight glare. Of course Cas shouldn’t be surprised that Dean still wasn’t really mature. It also seemed like ignoring the problem until a certain amount of time seemed like a demon thing to do.

“Oh please, I rather die first before even thinking of missing you.” Cas rolled his eyes before he paid his attention back to his book. He wasn’t going to give Dean the satisfaction and admit that in a way, at least a little, Castiel had missed the demon. But he knew way better then to really admit that to Dean. If the other knew that.. Well someone should just kill Castiel then and there since there wouldn’t be a good reason for him to stay alive. Dean will just talk and talk until he’d die.

When Castiel glanced up to look at Dean he noticed that the other was staring at him with a slight look in his eyes. It made Castiel shift a bit in his seat before he let out a slight huff of breath. “So.. what made you decide to actually talk to me instead of look at me and disappear?” He asked annoyed and gave him a slight look. 

Dean frowned a little as he kept eye contact. Which really was something Castiel wasn't used to. He knew he would often stare at people every now and then. Yet usually they would look away, not stare at him back. 

“I got tired of sleeping in empty hotel rooms.” Dean shrugged, leaning back in his chair as if what he said made perfect sense. Castiel furrowed his brows a little as he continued to stare over Dean. “Are you saying that you missed me?” He smirked slightly yet shifted a little when Dean gave him a glare. 

Okay.. So the demon supposedly didn't miss him. That shouldn't want Castiel to frown a little, yet he bit his lip either way to stop himself from frowning. 

“Please, like you said. I rather die first before even thinking of missing you.” Dean said dramatically which this time actually made Castiel frown. “Then why are you here?” 

Dean shrugged a little as he stared over Castiel. He couldn't place what was that look in the demons eye yet it made him shiver a little. He knew a part of him didn't like it at all. Yet then again there was a part of him that was curious enough to want to figure out why Dean was looking at him like that. 

“I just decided to come back, either way I know you missed me.” Dean smirked and Castiel raised an eyebrow, staring at the demon with an unamused expression on his face before he shook his head, looking back to his book. He was almost done reading it as well and the story plot was interesting yet Castiel knew that with Dean deciding to be around now he wouldn’t be able to finish this any time soon.

Though Castiel was trying his best to ignore the other, reading his book and ignoring Dean’s chatter about what the demon had been doing. It seemed like Dean was just talking to annoy Castiel but he wasn’t going to break through him this time. All it seemed like the other had done was waste his time and well money (how a demon had money, Cas had no clue) at bars.

Castiel looked up at him annoyed as he bookmarked his page before closing his book and putting it besides him. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked as he grabbed his mug to finish up the last sips from his drink before it would’ve gotten too cold to enjoy.

Dean smirked a little as he stared over him before he shrugged slightly, licking over his lips as he thought about it. “To get your attention. Y’know, you’ve been stuck in this apartment on your day offs. Why don’t you use them to do something interesting?” Dean raised his brows as if he was expecting some boring answer from Castiel and the demons statement only brought Cas to frown as he thought about it.

It never bothered him before that he didn’t have any plans on his day offs or on the weekend. He had a lucky shift where he’d work on the week and have the weekends off while every now and then also having a day off because he wasn’t really needed.

“Why do you care about that?” He asked, watching as Dean shifted a little before the demon bit his lip, giving Castiel a slight look. “Because it’s kinda sad to see you doing the same things all the time. Live your life a little more interesting.” Dean shrugged, frowning soon after before he stood up.

“Go get dressed. We’re going to go out.” Dean said firmly before he walked around the house, looking at certain things to waste time. Castiel furrowed his brows a little before he shifted, licking over his lips as he thought about it. “Who says I wanna go out with you?” He questioned, ignoring the look Dean gave him.

“I say you have to. Now go get dressed into something.. decent looking and warm before I decide to just drag you out in that.” Dean looked over his outfit once Castiel pulled out of his little blanket nest and frowned a little before a huff left him as he stood up.

“Fine! I’ll go get dressed.” He grumbled, giving Dean a slight glare because of his smirk before he had stormed off to his bedroom to get dressed.

 

****

 

Dean had decided to take the car, for some reason. He complained first about how Castiel should turn in the junk to get something better yet once Castiel snapped at him to shut up surprisingly the other did. The car ride was silent. Castiel was resting his head on the window as he scrolled over his Instagram feed to at least distract himself.

“How do you know Meg?” Dean asked after the awkward amount of silence that filled the car was kinda too much to deal with. Yet Castiel wished the other stayed silent since he didn’t like talking about Meg with Dean since she had seemed uncomfortable about the fact with even seeing Dean at the store.

“Why do you wanna know?” He muttered defensively, giving Dean a sideways glance before biting his lip. He saw how Dean shrugged before he shrugged. “Because I’m curious about why and how you know another demon.” He shrugged and Castiel raised an eyebrow before smirking a little.

“Why jealous about the fact that you’re not the only demon I know?” He teased as he looked over Dean, seeing the other clench his jaw a little before he shook his head. “I’m not jealous.” He spoke with a firm tone which only made Castiel smirk before he hummed.

“Sure..”

“I’m not jealous.” Dean snapped, looking over him with a slight glare which made Castiel roll his eyes and shifted. He licked his lips as he looked back out of the window. “Mhm, anyways, where are we even going?” He asked curiously, deciding to try and change the subject away from Meg.

Dean shrugged a little as he glanced to the road before looking over Castiel again for a second. “You’ll find out. Or I could tell you if you tell me how you know Meg.” Dean looked back to the road and smirked which made Cas frown a little as he looked to Dean with a slight glare.

“Geez, why are you so interested with knowing why I know Meg?” He asked defensively, crossing his arms and biting the inside of his lip. Dean glanced to him and he raised a brow before he rolled his eyes. “I’m just curious.” 

“Well stop being curious about my personal life. It’s nothing you should be worried about.” He grumbled and looked out the window again, ignoring the curious glances Dean kept giving him. He was annoyed with the demon and honestly, with just spending thirty minutes with the other he was already missing the quietness that surrounded him when Dean was ignoring him.

“Geez, what got your panties all twisted up?” Dean smirked a little which only brought Castiel to glare at him yet he hadn’t decided to reply to him so luckily another silence had fallen between the two. Yet this one wasn’t as uncomfortable as before. 

It didn’t take long before they got to where Dean had decided to take him. Cas frowned a little as Dean pulled into the parking lot. He glanced over to the other and raised an eyebrow. “An ice ring?” He asked curiously, watching as Dean shut the engine off before he grinned stupidly as he looked over to Castiel. Dean shrugged before nodding. “Yeah, what? You can’t ice skate?” He teased before getting out of the car, leaving Castiel in there for a second.

Castiel frowned a little as he looked to the entrance of the ring. “Not really..” He muttered to himself before he decided to get out of the car. He kinda was good at it when he was young. But Castiel hasn’t gone to an ice ring in a long time. So he was going to be rusty.

“Do you know how to skate?” He asked as he followed after Dean, licking his lips as they got dried because of the cold that hit his face. He shivered a little, putting his hands in his pockets to warm them as he stared at Dean curiously. The demon was staring at the line of people that were ahead of them that were buying their tickets and get their skates. The ring had just opened a few minutes ago anyways. “Not really. But I mean, how hard could it be?” He smirked as he looked over Castiel which brought the other to roll his eyes yet a slight chuckle left him.

“I’ll only do this if you promise not to use your little demon powers.” Cas spoke quietly so others wouldn’t have been able to hear him. That would’ve been an awkward conversation to overhear. 

Dean looked over the other with his eyebrows raised before he raised his eyebrows a little. “I don’t use my powers all the time.” He said defensively which brought Castiel to snort a little as he shook his head.

“You have to promise or else I’m just going to stay in the car.” He said and it brought Dean to frown as he stared over Castiel with a serious expression on his face before he nodded slowly. “Fine.. I’ll be fair.” He shrugged and licked his lips. “Plus I mean, it’s probably not even that hard.” Dean shrugged which brought Castiel to chuckle. It would be enjoyable to see the other struggle on the ice.

The cold didn’t really bother Dean since he was a demon yet he still was just wearing a simple jacket so that people wouldn’t be giving him glances. It made him fit in at least. While Castiel was wearing an actual jacket that should’ve gotten him warm yet he was still cold, though he didn’t want to start complaining now. They haven’t even been out here for ten minutes.

“What made you decide to go to an ice ring?” Castiel asked curious yet Dean got saved from answering that question so soon since it was their turn to head up to pay and get their skates. The girl working behind the counter gave a wink to Castiel and he only smiled awkwardly before Dean had grabbed their skates in one and, grab Castiel’s arm with his other and dragged him away. “Because it was just a thought that came to my mind.” Dean muttered as he handed the other his pair of skates.

There was a slight frown on Castiel’s face yet he took the pair of shoes but still gave Dean a slight look. “Sure..” He muttered, heading over to a bench that was open before sitting down to take off his shoes. Dean went over to get them a locker and the two put their shoes in before they both went back over to put their skates on.

“Y’know.. This is kind of a stupid idea you came up with..” Castiel said as he finished tying up his laces before he looked over to Dean. The other soon finished up as well and he looked over Castiel, raising an eyebrow before he chuckled a little. “Why are you saying that?” He asked amused before he bit his lip with Castiel shrugged, standing up and swaying slightly before he caught his balance. He knew how to do this, he should be fine.

Castiel looked to Dean who was staring at him curious before he grinned a little. “You’ll find out, come on.” He hummed, watching Dean as the other stood up, it was clear to tell that he was struggling. A slight laugh left him as Dean immediately sat down, he started laughing harder when the other glared up at him. “I could do this!” He grumbled and stood up again, this time it seemed to be easier for him.

Castiel hummed with a fond smile on his face before he started to walk to the ice ring. “Then come on! Let’s head to the ice!” He said, chuckling a little afterwards, this was going to be fun.

He was still able to hear Dean’s grumbling as the other followed after him which brought his smile to widen a little. Yeah, this was a lot better then just staying at home.

 

****

 

A laugh escaped him once they were in the car again. He was cold, soon bringing his hands up to his mouth to blow air on them to try and warm them up. But it was a nice kinda cold, even if he could get sick from it. “Shut up.” Dean growled, annoyed out of his mind but at least he wasn’t so pissed off to the point where he had disappeared to god knows where. There was a blush on his face but Castiel couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or from the cold.

Dean hadn’t been able to get the point of ice skating. He kept falling, stumbling and to stand straight on the ice he had to either hold the rail and at some point he had to hold onto Castiel to stay straight which made the other tease him. At least Dean kept to his word though and didn’t use any of his demon powers. 

It was clear to tell that Dean had been getting annoyed of Castiel teasing him yet since the other needed Castiel’s help to get off the ring and because Castiel didn’t want to get off the ice.. It meant that the two had stayed on a lot longer then what Dean enjoyed. 

The demon thought it would be easy to skate.. Yet he never had done it in his life and it was clear that once Dean was taking off the skates he hadn’t liked it.

Castiel rolled his eyes yet stayed quiet, even though he still had the smile on his face. “Mhm..” He put his seatbelt on before he licked his lips, shifting a little and then looking over to Dean. “Let's go out to eat.” He said and shrugged a little when Dean looked at him with a curious expression. “I’m hungry and I’m too tired to cook something when we get back home.”

Dean looked like he was going to say something yet he soon only hummed in agreement and then started to drive in a direction. “Fine, I know a place that serves good food anyway.” He said and Castiel hummed a little, getting comfortable in his seat when he was finally warming up from the cold.

Today was definitely a good day and even though neither of them would admit it to each other. They were both glad to hang out with each other since for once they were able to get along with each other. Castiel didn’t know how that was possible. But then again, maybe Dean wasn’t as bad as he tried to make himself seem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Hopefully I'm going to change that so stay in tune for new chapters soon

Castiel's POV

 

Castiel was humming a little to himself as he came out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way to his drawer to get himself a set of pajamas. He hadn’t noticed that Dean was in the room until the demon cleared his throat which made Castiel jump a little as he glanced over to the other. Of course Dean was laying down on the bed already, on his phone. It brought a slight frown to form on his face as his hands went quickly to make sure his towel would stay in place. It would be embarrassing if it fell with the other staring.

“Why are you here?” Castiel asked defensively, holding his clothes in one hand and making sure his towel wouldn’t fall with his other. Dean looked over him before he chuckled lowly, raising an eyebrow almost as if in amusement. “Are you really asking me that question?” Dean asked and it only brought Castiel to furrowed his brows a little as he stared at Dean before he slowly nodded. 

“Yeah, I am why are yo- oh..” Castiel soon blushed a little as he realized why it was kinda stupid for him to ask Dean that question. The other always slept with him. He should know that by now with it being five weeks the other had lived with him. Dean hummed slightly as he stared over him with a curious expression on his face. Castiel was confused for a second before he followed where Dean’s eyes were mainly staring at and immediately covering his chest with his clothes, a bright blush appearing on his face. “I’m going to go get dress!” He said quickly before he turned around and rushed to the bathroom. 

Dean’s laugh was clear to hear next. The words he then said before Castiel was able to hide away in the bathroom made him blush more. “I wouldn’t mind having you sleep next to me without any!”

Cas wanted to kill him. Was it even possible to kill a demon?

It took Castiel a while to get dress. He was taking his time, even taking longer with certain things, just so he didn’t have to face Dean anytime soon. When he finally did come out of the bathroom he stayed staring at the ground as he made his way to his side of the bed. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him but there was no way he was able to look up at him.

He heard Dean chuckle and that made him look up to the demon with a confused expression on his face before he saw that the other had a stupid smirk on his face. “I’m kinda disappointed that you put clothes on.” He said once he realized that Castiel had looked up to him. It made Castiel huff slightly before he grabbed his pillow, hitting Dean repeatedly with the fluffiness. “I hate you!” He grumbled and stopped when the other grabbed the pillow, a slight laugh leaving Dean again. “Damn, what are you six?”  
Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled his pillow back to him before he made his way under the covers, his back to Dean like always. “Oh shut up..” He mumbled, feeling himself relax a little. His hair was kinda wet still so it brought his whole body to get cold which was a feeling he didn’t like. 

“Someone gets grumpy when he’s tired.” Dean commented, and when Castiel glanced behind his shoulder he rolled his eyes. Of course the other was still on his phone. Cas was just hoping he wouldn’t be an asshole about it. “Leave me alone, I’m trying to sleep.” He muttered annoyed, closing his eyes before he curled up a little under the covers.

It was silent for a while before the bed was moving because Dean was moving around. Castiel didn’t know what the other was doing and he was going to snap at him to stay still. Yet soon he felt Dean’s chest pressing up against his back. It made him froze for a second before the demon wrapped an arm slowly around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. “D- Dean.. what are you doing?” He whispered which had made the other tense up a little. 

“I thought you fell asleep..” The demon whispered and Cas would’ve said something about it if he weren’t in the position that he was in. It wasn’t like he didn’t like being in Dean’s arms. He felt comfortable with the other holding him. Yet it was just strange, definitely unlike Dean to be a person who would like to snuggle.

When Dean realized that Castiel wasn’t going to say anything he cleared his throat a little. “Do you want me to pull away?” He asked which only made Cas take in a breath before he slowly shook his head, relaxing in Dean’s arms again and soon feeling himself warm up. Dean chuckled a little and he nuzzled closer, accepting his answer.

“Then shut up and go to sleep.” He muttered as he held Castiel close and Cas had to bite his lip gently to keep himself quiet. It wasn’t like it was his fault. Dean was the one who had scooted more closer, close enough to be pressed up behind his back. 

It was weird why the other had done so once he had thought Castiel was asleep. Did he do that every night? Castiel always thought the reason they would end up snuggle with each other was because he had always moved too much in his sleep. He never would’ve thought Dean would be the one snuggle into him. Dean didn’t seem like the guy who would even enjoy hugging.

It was silent between the both of them and soon Castiel was able to find himself drifting off to sleep, since he was comfortable in Dean’s arms. The other was a good demon for snuggling at least. So Castiel had to give him credit for that. When darkness and content took over him he wasn’t even paying attention with how Dean had pull him close, almost it seeming as his grip had tightened a little.

It was late when Castiel woke up again. He didn’t even know why he woke up, yet it felt like he couldn’t breathe. Which a few seconds of blinking to get his eyes used to the darkness he was finally able to realize why he had woken up. Dean’s hold on him was tight, a little too tight to the point where it was uncomfortable. He shifted, trying to pull away from the demons hold but it didn’t seem as if he was doing any good, it only made the hold tighter. “Dean!”

He gasped, wiggling slightly, trying to get the other to wake up. It didn’t seem like he was doing a good job. Dean never really was a light sleeper, so with the other not waking up so quick it made Castiel worry a little. “Dean, you assbutt, wake up!” He yelled, elbowing the other in his chest a little too hard than what he intended to but that must’ve worked because soon Dean gasped as he sat up, letting go of Castiel. Cas took in several breaths of air he wasn’t able to before he looked to stare at Dean.

The other was sweating. It was dark in Castiel’s room but the light that came from the street lights were dimly lighting up his room enough for Castiel to tell that Dean was sweating. It almost seem as if he was shaking a little. He shifted a little, unsure about what to do. He knew if he hadn’t of been able to wake Dean up then the other probably would’ve killed him. It made Castiel be cautious as he sat up, staring at Dean closely. 

“Dean?” He murmured softly, placing a hand on Dean’s arm which made the other flinch away a little before looking over to him. His eyes were black instead of the normal green and it made Castiel shift a little. He didn’t look away this time. As much as he kinda wanted to his didn’t look away. Dean was scared and Castiel wanted to know why.

“It’s okay..” He said softly after a while with the two just staring over each other. Dean only scoffed a little as he finally was the one to break the eye contact, looking away. “I could’ve killed you.” He said with a slight roughness in his voice which was something Castiel hadn’t expected from the other. He shifted a little before nodding, it was true. Cas didn’t even know if Dean would’ve cared that he accidentally killed Castiel, and he didn’t really want to try and ask the other that question. “But you didn’t.”

“I have a feeling that I should’ve!” Dean snapped and turned to glare at him again, it made Castiel frown as he stared at the black demon eyes that seem to be upset. What did he do to make Dean upset? It should be the other way around. Cas only stayed silent though, shifting a little uncomfortable. Dean was able to kill him in a second if he wanted to. It wasn’t like Castiel was a special person with magical powers that could protect himself.

“Well why didn’t do?” He whispered quietly, licking over his lips as he stared over Dean closely. He never liked when he had to stare at the other when he had his black eyes revealed. Yet he wasn't going to tell Dean that, it was something that Castiel was able to stand at least.

The question must’ve made the other fall silent because Dean didn’t say anything. The two men just stared over each other. The room was filled with silence and instead the only noise that could really be heard was their breathing, yet even that was a quiet noise that was hard to listen to. “You don’t want to kill me..” Castiel murmured, tilting his head as he stared at Dean, wondering if he was actually correct. It was the only thing that came to his head and he was slightly unsure with saying it because if Dean didn’t like it then there was nothing holding the other back from killing Castiel.

The statement only caused more silence to fall between them before Dean took in a sharp breath and looked away once again. But it made Castiel freeze when he noticed that the other was slowly nodding in the darkness. He was able to tell from the outline of Dean’s body. He didn’t know what to say as he stared over the other. “Well…”

Castiel started yet soon trailed off, he didn’t know what to say. “That’s good isn’t it? I mean.. I guess I don’t have to worry about your threats that you might give me about killing me.” Castiel rambled off as he thought about it. It was a good thing for him, now there’s a chance that Dean wouldn’t kill him. Yet Castiel was a little confused when Dean looked over to him, there was a glare in his eyes. 

“It’s not good for me! I’m going to be the one who’ll order the hounds after you after your year is up! How the hell am I supposed to do that if I don’t want to kill you!” He snapped, his eyes black. Castiel froze a little before he tensed up. It wasn’t because Dean’s eyes were black. He kinda already got used to that. 

He was going to die?

There was a tense moment of silence that was going through between them and after a couple of minutes Dean was the one to look away, almost as if he had realized his mistake. But Castiel was still confused, still shocked with what Dean had just snapped at him. 

Castiel was going to die. He was going to die in a year. How the hell.. He was going to die by hounds? Hounds..

“Dean.. what do you mean?” Castiel spoke softly, slightly hesitant. A part of him didn’t want to know what Dean actually meant. Maybe it was just something Dean said to spook him or get him to stop talking. The demon did have a dark sense of humor sometimes. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was just another one of Dean’s cruel jokes. 

Yet Dean didn’t reply to him. Castiel shifted on the bed and glanced to stare at Dean and the demon had his eyes close which made Cas frown. “Am I going to die soon?” He asked softly, reaching out and touching Dean’s shoulder softly. The touch made Dean open his eyes at least yet he also backed away from the touch which made Castiel frown slightly but he didn’t decide to say anything about that at least.

“You weren’t supposed to find out.” Dean spoke softly as he stared over Castiel closely. That only made Castiel frown more and he crossed his arms. “What the hell do you mean Dean? You’re no making any type of sense..” 

“You weren’t supposed to find out that I was going to have to kill you at the end of this year. On the day you made the deal. It wasn’t supposed to be that way and you were just supposed to live a happy year with me by your side.” Dean spoke as if he didn’t care, as if he wasn’t caring about anything a few minutes ago. It made Castiel part his lips as he stared at him before he furrowed his brows.

“Why didn’t you tell me that before I made the deal! I mean that changes everything, I wouldn’t have wanted you in my life if I knew you were going to kill me!”

Dean shifted a little uncomfortable as he looked away from Castiel. There was a frown on his face and there was one as well on Castiel’s face. “I couldn’t tell you, Cas. You think deals would be made if you guys knew what we would want at the end of your time?” Dean got up and walked over to the window, shaking his head as he let out a slight scoff. 

“It’s actually pathetic that humans want to make deals in the first place. It’s either pathetic or in the end it’s sad. In your case, you making a deal was sad for what you wanted and how much time you were willing to offer.” Dean shrugged and it only made Castiel clench his jaw as he glared at Dean.

“Get out.”

Castiel snapped as he continued to glare at Dean. It must’ve made the demon surprised because soon he turned around to stare at him, raising an eyebrow. “You want me to ge out?” He asked, sounding surprised and it only got Castiel more upset. He shifted a little as he thought about it. A part of him wanted to see if by any chance his faith could change and he could get more time out of Dean so he could live longer than a year. Yet Castiel had a feeling that Dean couldn’t, or maybe wouldn’t, change the amount of time. Dean didn’t seem like the type of demon that would do that for someone.

“Yes, I said that now didn’t I? You’re just a bad vibe that’s around me! I want you to get out!” Castiel snapped defensively. Dean just stared over him, there was a frown over his face yet either way the demon hummed lowly with a slight nod. “Fine.” He said, clearly not agreeing with the idea with being thrown out yet for some odd reason he was going to go through with it without a big fight. 

Castiel watches Dean as he walks the way from the window to the door, frowning a little when the other stops and hesitates when he gets to the door. Yet when Dean turned around to look at Castiel that’s when the other looks away, rolling his eyes. “What?” He mumbled, looking down and playing with the blanket. Why couldn’t Dean just leave? Castiel wants him gone yet the demon won’t leave.

It was his fault anyways that Castiel was in this mood. Dean definitely should’ve told him before he had sealed the deal that he was going to die in a year. This wasn’t fair. Cas didn’t want to die. He had made the deal while he was drunk for Christ sake! “Just to let y’know I’m kinda connected to you until the year is up. So.. I can’t fully leave you alone.” 

Castiel looked up to Dean and there was a glare that he gave the demon. “Dean, believe me and listen to me closely. I don’t care. I just don’t want you in the same room with me. You’re terrible! Why couldn’t you tell me? I mean, knowing that I would’ve died would’ve knocked some sense into me. Is it even legal to make those deals while drunk, anyways?” He ranted and ran a hand through his hair. Dean just hummed slightly, though it wasn’t one of those cocky annoying hums that he usually let out. 

“I’ll be in the living room if you’ll need me.” He commented and nodded before he finally left the room, closing the door behind him which Castiel was glad for. Yet a soft sigh left him either way as he looked around the dark empty room, or was quiet. Castiel had gotten used to hearing Dean’s steady breathing on nights where sleep didn’t come easy to him. Yet right now, Dean was in the living room doing whoever knows what and Castiel was here alone in his bedroom. 

Which felt lonely and Cas hated how he was feeling that way now. He hated how he had managed to get himself in a contract that brings him to dying. He hated how Dean had told him. Castiel didn’t want to know that he was going to die. Everything would’ve been a lot better if he didn’t know that he was going to die. He wouldn’t be pissed off at Dean right now. Maybe the two would be falling back to sleep if Dean hadn’t woken up from that nightmare. But it was already too late. Castiel knew, whether he wanted to or not and he kicked Dean out of the room. 

Castiel remained silent as he shuffled around in bed so at least he was laying down. He didn’t want to think about what he just learned tonight. He didn’t want to think about how stupid he was that night five weeks ago. He didn’t want to think about Dean and how he would rather enjoy having the other laying in bed with him. No. He was mad at Dean. 

Castiel didn’t want to think about how he was laying on Dean’s side of the bed because it was more warmer and also smelled like the demon. He didn’t want to think about how it brought comfort to him. So in the simplest way that was easy for Castiel. He didn’t think about anything other than sleep. Which soon was the reason that brought him to easily fall asleep on Dean’s side of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait for a chapter! Life had a turn of events these past weeks. But finally I've been able to update and since of the long wait I gave you guys I decided to twist it up a little :) Tell me what you guys think with leaving some kudos or some comments

Dean’s POV

 

Dean didn’t know how long he stood just standing in front of the closed bedroom door. He didn’t know why he was thinking, no hoping that any second Castiel would be the one who would open the door and want Dean to come back inside. But as he stood there silently, just staring at the floor. It was clear to tell that Castiel wasn’t coming. 

Dean didn’t blame him. 

He let out a slight sigh as he quietly walked away, down the hall and to the living room. Dean blamed the apartment. The stupid unit that only held one bedroom. Of course Castiel would be living in an apartment like this. He had no one, besides Meg but then again Dean didn’t trust her. She also wasn’t around. Cas never invited her so maybe they weren’t close. As far as Dean knew, Castiel had no one who he was close with. 

No one besides Dean. Which was a last decision choice. Cas had to sell his soul for that to happen anyways. 

Dean didn’t know why this was starting to be a big deal to him, anyways as he laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Castiel was a human. He was going to die either way and Dean just used his deal to get off from having to continue make deals for Crowley. Stupid king of hell for putting Dean to the task. There were other demons to do that work, crossroads demons. But no. The night Castiel decided to make a deal was the night Dean was working. 

He was selfish. Dean knew that. He only did things if in a way if benefited himself and with Castiel.. the whole thing that was going on between with them. It was another thing Dean caused because of his selfishness. He brought his hands up to rub over his face as he thought about the look of betrayal Castiel had on his face when Dean told him that he would have to kill him. Dean even found himself so stupid. He should’ve just stayed quiet, ignore Castiel when he had woken up from that nightmare. 

Everything that happened tonight was just so stupid. It could’ve been avoided and if it was avoid everything would be normal. But because if happened nothing is normal and Dean doesn’t know how long he’s been thinking about it but soon the sunlight is pouring into the apartment from the windows and if only makes Dean blink a few times before he looks around. 

It was still quiet in the apartment and the house keys that Castiel always leaves hang up by the door were still there so Dean at least knew while he was dazed out that the other didn’t leave for work yet. He moved to sit up and thought about it before he heard the door from the bedroom open which immediately made him turn his head towards the hallway. He was hoping that Castiel would appear from the corner. Yet he didn’t. 

Dean was able to hear another door close, probably the bathroom. His guess was right when he soon was able to hear the water running from the shower which brought him to groan lowly. “Great.. isn’t this just freaking fantastic!” He growled to himself before he stood up, wondering about what he could say to Castiel that would hopefully bring the other to forgive him. 

Dean didn’t even know why he needed Castiel’s forgiveness. It’s not like Dean technically did anything wrong. He followed the rules crossroad demons did, yet breaking the ice a little too late was probably the problem. Dean should’ve told him. Yet.. he was selfish which of course was the reason why he didn’t. He wanted Castiel to make that deal. It would be a benefit for himself to get out of having to make deals for a year.

Even if the other was drunk, Dean was able to tell that he was interesting, far more interesting than all the other humans that Dean had met before and that was saying something. 

He decide to go to the kitchen to start the coffee machine, maybe that would make things less awkward. Another thing that would make things less awkward hopefully would be food, breakfast. 

Dean didn’t know how long Castiel was going to stay in the shower but as he looked around the fridge and pantry he was able to find the ingredients to make pancakes. The demon knew how to cook. He learned while he was taking care of S-

And Dean’s getting distracted. He didn’t know how much time he had before Castiel got out so he decided to quickly start making the batter. It was when Dean had started baking some pancakes on the stove when Castiel walked out of the bathroom. Dean glanced to the hallway, able to see that Castiel’s back was to him from where he was. At least he knew that the other was done. Castiel was just now going to get dressed.

Dean hummed a little to himself, maybe they could get through this, he hoped so. They still had a lot of time with each other.. Castiel didn’t seem like other people that Dean met. He seems different.

“What are you doing?” Dean looked up and saw that Castiel had came out of the room dressed. Dean must’ve dozed off in his mind again. Usually he was on top of his game, demons had to be just in case there were hunters hunting them. But because he’s been away kinda from the supernatural life, well at least from hunters, Dean hasn’t really been worried about hunters coming to hunt him. He hasn’t done anything wrong and his guard has been falling down. That wasn’t good, bad things happen when your guard was down.

He frowned a little as he stared at Castiel for a few seconds before he looked back to the stove, flipping the pancake so it could cook on the other side. “I’m making food.. Isn’t that clear to see?” 

“Yes it is clear to see, I’m just.. Why are you making pancakes?” Castiel asked and it only made Dean roll his eyes before he looked to the human. Maybe he was letting his guard down because of Castiel. Maybe he had to get rid of the problem. That would probably fix it.

Though Dean knew that in reality it really wouldn’t fix anything and would only cause Dean more problems to deal with. He knew how angry Crowley and the other demons would get if he killed another ‘client’ before their deal was done. With Castiel’s deal.. Dean had to wait a whole year before he could kill him. 

“Because there’s nothing else in the house to eat.”

“You’re a demon. Remember, you don’t need to eat..”

“What’s your problem?” Dean looked to Castiel once he finished putting the cooked pancakes on a plate. He knew he didn’t have to eat. It was one of the benefits that came with being a demon, with being immortal. Yet Dean still liked to eat either way, he loved the taste of food.

Dean stared at Castiel closely, watching as the other was simply doing the same thing. He could never really have an imagine with what would go through Castiel’s mind. The other was so good at keeping a straight face that it was impossible for Dean to even try and make up an inference with what was going through Castiel’s mind.

That was one thing that Dean didn’t like about the human he was stuck with for a year. Dean was lost whenever it came to thinking about what thoughts could be going through Castiel’s mind. “I don’t have a problem..” The other man spoke about a minute of silence and stares. The statement only brought Dean to let out a slight scoff though and shake his head. “Bullshit. You’re a terrible liar because when you have a problem you act like an ass.”

Dean crossed his arms while Castiel frowned. Yet the two continued to stare at each other. Cas tilted his head and it only got Dean annoyed when the other decided to take another minute to fall silent. The silence that was between them was tensed, tense enough that it would be hard to cut through with a knife. 

“You don’t know me Dean. You want to think that you know me, but in reality. You really don’t. You only lived with me for around five weeks now. But just because we’re forced to live in the same apartment and sleep in the same bed. It doesn’t mean that you know me.” Castiel’s words brought silence from Dean. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. No matter how much Dean wanted to think about the situation that was between them, Dean still really didn’t know a lot about Castiel. He just wanted to know since it would make everything a lot easier.   
He continued to stay quiet for a while before he nodded a little. “I think I know that Castiel..” He said softly before he frowned a little. “But you wanted me to be here. You wanted someone to get to know you and now I’m here but now you don’t want to open up. I don’t get you.” He furrowed his brows before he let out a slight sigh, sliding over the plate of pancakes to Castiel. The other stared at him and right now Dean didn’t care that he didn’t know what type of thoughts that were going through Castiel’s minds. 

It was silent for a while and Dean decided to look away. If Castiel wanted to stare at him then so be it. Dean could be making himself some pancakes. He didn’t need to yet he wanted to. “I don’t care…” He heard Castiel mutter, he looked up to see the other shaking his head and it only brought an eye roll from him. “Yeah, I get that.”

Either way, Dean still put the cooked pancakes on a plate and placed it in front of the counter that Castiel was standing in front of. He stared at Castiel closely as the other was just staring at the plate yet making no movements to grab it. “Aren’t you hungry?” He asked after a while of just staring at Castiel. The human looked to Dean before he shook his head, taking a step back, a slight frown on his face. “No.. I- uh.. Actually, I have work to get to so either way I don’t have time to waste.”

This time Dean stayed quiet as he watched Castiel walk away, getting that stupid trench coat that he usually wears and his keys before leaving the apartment, leaving Dean alone. He frowned to himself as he looked around before he ran a hand through his hair, shutting the stove off and cleaning up the mess he made. He lost his appetite so there was no point with wasting his time making more stupid pancakes.

A lot of things humans did were stupid. Dean hated thinking of his time when he was human, a hunter. When he was someone that used to help others. Instead Dean was the exact opposite, he was just another demon that went around ruining other people’s lives and Dean was ashamed of it. Yet there wasn’t anything he could do about it. There wasn’t any other chance he could take and go to heaven. Heaven wouldn’t even accept him.

He sighed a little to himself as he looked around the apartment before a frown appeared on his face. He didn’t want to stay here. Dean didn’t get how Castiel was alright with staying in this apartment all alone before he had showed up in the others life. It was weird. It was too quiet. Dean’s nerves were getting messed up quickly. He shook his head before he grabbed his jacket to put on before he decided to head out. 

It was cold outside, but that’s all Dean felt. He wasn’t actually cold. The cold didn’t bother him anyways. He was a demon, he was able to survive this weather without some jacket. Yet he didn’t want people to look at him weirdly as he walked the sidewalks he memorized to the place Castiel worked at. He had nothing better to do and there really wasn’t any way Cas could ignore him at work. Especially if Dean sat in his section of tables.

A sigh of relief left him as he stepped into the diner that was warmer. It felt a lot better than the cold and Dean was pretty sure his cheeks and nose were red. Even though he couldn’t feel the coldness, his body still would be affected by it. Not that it was a problem.

He looked around the diner before biting his lip when he saw Castiel coming out of the kitchen and bringing plates of food to a table. He didn’t know how the other did it, work at this place. Sometimes the people Castiel dealt with were pain in the asses in which from where Dean would sit it would make him annoyed to the point where he thought of killing them. Yet he knew he couldn’t really do that. This was slightly a small town, deaths occurring out of nowhere would bring hunters in the area and Dean didn’t really need to deal with those right now. 

As he took off his jacket he went over and sat on one of the counter stools. There really wasn’t anyone sitting on the counters, there weren’t even people sitting alone. Dean was like the odd ball in this diner. Not like he cared. He was only here for Castiel, not really for the breakfast meals that were being served and going out to families that were there to eat together. 

It took awhile for someone to come over to him though. It seemed like there really weren’t a lot of waiters and waitresses working this morning. Yet Dean wasn’t impatient. He had no where else to go anyways since Castiel was going to be stuck here for a while. 

Dean hummed to himself, one hand on the counter, tapping it in beat to his hums while his other hand was supporting his head to stay up. It was boring though not talking to anyone. But Dean didn’t want to start talking with someone random.

He noticed that his coat that he placed on the stool next to him was being moved and he turned to look at the other person before a frown appeared on his face. He rather be bored and not have anyone to talk to then talk to Meg. He didn’t want to talk to Meg. The other demon probably knew that and still didn’t care as she sat on the stool next to Dean, placing his coat on his lap as if she hadn’t just stole his saved seat.

“Go away.” He stated clearly as he stared at his hand, mainly watching as he still tapped on the counter in beat with the cheesy background music the diner was quietly playing. Meg was one of the last people on his list he wanted to talk to. He heard her snort a little and it only made him roll his eyes with the realization that she wasn’t going to leave him alone hitting him. “Y’know, you’re funny. You think that just because you came into hell with a higher rank than me that I’ll be like all the other demons that are afraid of you?” She asked and the question made Dean turn to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

He stared at her closely, a slight frown on his face as he thought about it. “Yeah actually. Because I don’t care if I kill you. I would kill you right now if it wouldn’t make me have to kill everyone else in this diner and I don’t even want to do that because I’m pretty sure that would bring hunters to get involve over here and that’s the last thing I need to happen.”

He snapped quietly before he brought a hand up to rub over his face. Then, he looked around, making sure that no one heard him. Which luckily it seemed like no one else besides Meg did. That was a good thing.

Meg rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Winchester.. Winchester..” She tsked with a shake of her head. “I’ve always been one known to not listen so what makes you think I’ll listen to you?” She said and leaned closer to him which made Dean frown a little before he slightly shifted away, he only shook his head though before he looked to the person who was standing in front of him.

Castiel.

At least the other came around to save Dean from killing Meg and literally ruining everything. “What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, his tone sounded annoyed. Dean stared at him closely and turned to look at Meg when he heard her snort slightly. “Damn, what did you manage to do to make Clarence pissed off? It’s hard to get on his bad side.” She said, sounding amused and it only got Dean annoyed. He rolled his eyes before looking back to Castiel.

“It’s a restaurant. I’m allowed to be here.” He shrugged and licked over his lips as he stared over Castiel. The other only crossed his arms, a slight frown on his face. “Well if you want to sit at the counter you have to order something.” Castiel said, still sounding annoyed but Dean knew he couldn’t really do anything now since he was working and Dean was technically a customer. 

“Well I’ll take a coffee and a slice of pie.” He grinned with a shrug. Fine if the other wanted to still be pissed off with him, Dean could handle it. “I’ll take a coffee too! Just add it to his bill.” Meg said besides him and bumped into Dean’s shoulder. Dean frowned a little and furrowed his brows. “No, I’m not paying for your drink.” He argued back it didn’t seem like Castiel was paying attention at that point since he had gone off to go get the things the two wanted. 

Meg shrugged as she looked to Dean, a slight grin on her face. “He probably won’t charge me since I’m his friend. But I know he’ll be charging you since he’s pissed off at you.” She said with a smirk and it only brought Dean to bite the inside of his lip as he thought about it. “I’m his friend to and he still charges me.” He says right when Castiel comes back and places their drinks in front of them and gives Dean the plate of pie. The blue eyed man looks at him for a second before he shakes his head a little. “You’re not my friend.” He says with a slight glare. 

Yet Dean didn’t have a chance to say anything else to him since Castiel soon had walked away. He sighed a little, looking over to Meg who was already staring at him. “You know.. I’m trying not to say anything since I don’t want to get killed. Yet you really pissed him off so what did you do?” She asked, still sounding amused which got Dean annoyed. He stared at her for a while before he shrugged as he thought about it. “I’m only here because he sold off his soul. So I told him what’s going to happen to him after his year is up.” 

He said as Meg was taking a sip from her coffee.Yet soon she choked on the liquid which made Dean smirk a little, shaking his head and looking to his slice of pie. He didn’t need to eat, that was an advantage to being a demon now. But he always loved the food he would eat when he was actually alive with a soul. Yet right now he didn’t want to eat so instead he just started to drink his coffee. “You made a deal with Castiel!” Meg growled lowly at him and it made Dean shrug as he thought about it.

“That’s my job. So I was just doing what I had to do; collect souls.” He didn't think it was a big deal. He also didn’t think he would really care. But right now he was starting to regret the decision with having to live through his deal with Castiel. This was only starting to make him feel things that he hasn’t felt in a long time and he didn’t like that. Only because he didn’t know how to react with them.

These strange feelings were something Dean wasn’t used to. “Yeah, but it’s Cas. Why would you make an actual deal with him?” She frowned, still glaring at him though Dean wasn’t really looking to her.

“I didn’t know who he was when I first met him. What’s the big problem with that anyways?” He asked, letting out a slight huff. Meg only stayed quiet for a while before she shook her head, finishing up her coffee before she stood up. “There are a lot of problems that you just made. But just you wait, you’ll realize them..” She muttered lowly, dropping down a twenty on the counter as she looked around the restaurant. Dean only stayed looking at her, knowing that she was probably looking over at Castiel as he was working.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait and see..” He shrugged and Meg scoffed a little, shaking her head again. But this time she didn’t say anything as she walked off. 

He still stayed there sipping his coffee, his untouched slice of pie in front of him. He watched as Castiel came back to behind the counter. He looked to the blue eye man who seemed to try and ignore looking at him. “So.. Meg left.” He shrugged, biting his lip softly. “I don’t think she likes me.” He chuckled a little, running a finger around the cup as he watched Castiel.

“Why are you still here Dean?” Castiel said as he turned around to stare at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow as he stared at Dean. “Oh so now you’re talking with me?” He asked, amused. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, a frown on his face. “I’m asking you a question.”

“Well you’re still talking to me.” There was a cocky grin on Dean’s faces as he stared at the other. Castiel rolled his eyes, leaning over the counter as he stared at Dean. “I don’t want you here with me anymore so why are you still here?” Castiel said lowly, between the both of them and it only made Dean smirk a little.

Dean leaned closer to the other as well. “You sold your soul for me to be with you. I’m just doing my part of the bargain you wanted. So I’ll be here with you for a while.” He grinned, watching as Castiel’s cheeks soon turned pink before he pulled back, flustered. 

“Whatever.. You could leave. Just forget about the deal. Can we reverse me ever committing to it?” Castiel shifted and bite his lip. It made Dean feel a little bad. He sighed a little and stayed quiet, trying to think of a way with how he could tell the other that there really wasn’t anything he could do that would reverse the deal. Castiel stared at him closely before he frowned, slowly nodding. “You don’t even have to say it, Dean. Your expression already says the answer..” He muttered quietly, swallowing thickly. Dean still didn’t know what to say as he watched Castiel walk away again. He only finished up his coffee before he got up, putting his coat on and walking out of the diner. He couldn’t stay in there so long.

A slight sigh left him as he looked around. It looked like it was going to start snowing. Which if it was it probably would be the last of the snow. Winter was soon coming to an end at least which was a good thing. Once it was gone Dean didn’t have to pretend to be human and be cold. 

He put his hands in his pockets before he started walking back to the apartment. There was no point with him staying in the diner. Castiel didn’t want him there and Dean really didn’t want to stay there either. So maybe by the time Castiel came home he was in a good and better mood which could allow Dean to be able to talk to him. That would be nice. 

He looked around his surroundings again, something felt off, before everything changed in front of him which brought him to instead be standing in hell. He knew he was standing in hell, the change in the air around him clearly gave that away in a sick way. The one place he didn’t want to be exactly in, he somehow found himself at. He turned around when he noticed the room he was in was the throne room and the only other demon that was in the room was the one and only king of hell, Crowley.

The other smiled when they made eye contact. “Ah.. finally. Who knew it would take me to have to summon you to get your attention again.” The other said and it only brought Dean to frown, moving to go over to him. Crowley knew he didn’t like being summoned. Yet soon there was a force that was stopping himself from moving and he looked down and of course.. The reason why he wasn’t able to move was because there was a devils trap.

“How did you even manage to make this?” Dean asked half amused and half annoyed to which Crowley only let out a slight scoff as he stared at the knight of hell. “Surprisingly I wasn't the one behind it. You see, I had a little friend drop by because he needed your help and you haven’t been replying to my texts or calls. Why’s that, Dean? I thought we were besties.”

Dean rolled his eyes to the others words and shifted a little. “I’ve been busy. Like you said before to me, work comes first before these stupid discussions. Anyway who was it that came by?” There was no one else in the room from what Dean had seen so he didn’t know who Crowley was talking about when he said that someone else had came by and made the summoning spell. Of course he knew that it wasn’t some other type of demon. Demons weren’t even able to make devils traps. 

Crowley raises an eyebrow as he stares at Dean before the other demon only hums a little. “It’s nice to know you’re actually taking the deal making seriously now. I hate for us not to have souls coming in from your part-”

“Crowley! You didn’t answer my damn question. Who was it that came by?” Dean interrupted, giving the king of hell a glare to which only makes the other smirk. “Geez, come down and untangle your panties, Winchester. It was just an old friend of mine but to your, I guess he’s someone more important.” 

This time it’s Dean who raises his eyebrows as he stares over the demon who was getting him annoyed with every second that passed by. “And who might that be exactly?” He asked and it made Crowley hum slightly before it looked like he was looking at something, or someone, that was behind of him which made Dean tense up. “You know.. A lot of demons say you two always come in a pair so when one Winchester comes in hell it seems to be the other one always finds a way to come in as well.” Crowley says and it only makes Dean glare at him, yet he was getting nervous.

There was no way that Sam was here in hell. Right? There couldn’t of been a reason that he was here in hell. Dean noticed that Crowley seemed to not take his eyes off of whatever he was staring at it and it made Dean mentally sigh before he bit his lip. He didn’t even know if he wanted to turn around to face Sam right now. All his brother knew was that he was dead, dead to a point where he couldn’t be save. No crossroad demon wanted to make any deal with Sam Winchester because Dean made sure they didn’t.

He couldn’t face his brother with all the time he spent causing trouble as a demon. Yet either way, soon he forced himself to turn around and he took in a sharp breath as he came face to face with staring at his younger brother. It’s definitely been a while since the last two seen each other.. He stares over the other closely before he gives a timid smirk, trying to break the ice slowly. If Sam found out that he was alive and wanted to talk to him now that couldn’t be good.

“Hey Sammy.. It’s been a long time, huh?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorryyy for not bringing up an update for so long. I really hate when writers block hit me really hard. But hopefully this makes up for it.

Castiel’s POV

 

Work only seemed to carry out longer after Dean left. Castiel hadn’t even noticed when the other had left but he was guessing it was after their last conversation. He sighed a little to him as he finished cleaning up his tables. He was done for today and he made some good money with tips at least, so today wasn’t exactly a bad day to come into work. 

He soon went to the back of the restaurant to check out. He made sure he had everything on him before he got his coat to get heading home. Maybe Dean had tried to do something else with the time he was gone. That would be amusing to see. It was different without the other being here the whole time for his shift. Usually Dean would be coming home with him right now and the two would joke around the stupid customers that Castiel had to deal with for his shift. Or maybe Castiel would still be annoyed with Dean. 

Yet it was only the sound of Castiel’s engine turning on when he got inside of the car. Dean had decided to leave early today. Maybe Castiel was a little to harsh to him. Is it even possible to be harsh to a demon? Cas didn’t know.

He hope it wasn’t possible. He was used to the idea of Dean being around him.. Well up to the point where the other told him that it was his job to kill him after his time was up. That was what got Castiel scared. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t even know that was going to happen to him if he made the deal. So this was like Dean’s fault. Dean didn’t tell him what was going to happen. It took awhile for him to get back home. Castiel was always one of those drivers who were careful in the winter. The last thing he wanted was to get into a car accident. 

He parked his car and soon was getting out of the car to head to his apartment. By the time he had gotten out of his shift it got a lot more colder out. With a gust of wind blowing by it made Castiel shiver before he unlocked the door, finally entering his apartment complex. He shivered a little, putting his keys in his pockets before he started to walk to his apartment. 

When he got to his apartment he was expecting to see Dean already there. Maybe the demon would be watching tv. Yet it only made Castiel furrowed his brows a little when Dean wasn’t in the living room. The tv remote hasn’t even moved from the last time Castiel had touched it so it looked like Dean hasn’t really been interested with watching tv for a while. 

“Dean?” Cas called out as he took off his coat, hanging it up on the coat rack that was nailed on the wall. Soon he started to walk to his bedroom. Or well.. It kinda turned into their bedroom since Dean had kinda took over it as well. Which Castiel didn’t really know how he should be reacting with knowing that Dean and him were sharing his bedroom.

It was strange but Castiel didn’t really care about it either now. 

“Dean? You alright?” He asked as he moved to open the door. But with seeing that Dean wasn’t even in the bedroom made him just freeze at the doorway, a frown on his face. He was confused. Dean had said because of their deal he couldn’t pull away from the other for too long. But right now, Castiel didn’t even know where he was at.

The other bit his lip a little, unsure if he should even be worried for the other. Dean was a demon.. It wasn’t like there was anything out there that could really hurt him right? 

Castiel didn’t even know. He didn’t even know demons exists until he had met Dean and made that stupid deal because he got drunk one day and curious about a fact he had read online. He was so stupid to do that..

A sigh left him as he ran his hand through his hair before he rubbed his face. He wasn’t sure where Dean had gone to. He could call the other. But maybe this was just something Dean had decided to do to see how Castiel would react with. He didn’t need the demon. He also was pretty sure if he called Dean then the other would tease the crap out of him. Cas could do this alone. It would just be like his old life that was 'perfect’ without Dean. 

He looked around the bedroom, biting his lip a little before a soft sigh left him. Castiel had wanted Dean to be gone once he realized that the other would be the one who would be killing him. He didn’t really know how to react with that. He didn’t want to die. But now with Dean gone it felt weird, the apartment was quiet. Which.. Well, it was only quiet now a days whenever Dean wasn’t around. When he actually was around there would either be his voice filling up the quietness or Castiel would be able to hear him shuffling around, doing whatever the hell he was doing. 

He didn't really have a lot that he could do. It was weird having this free time without Dean around. Castiel walked over to the kitchen, deciding to make himself a sandwich. He was always hungry after working his shift and rather than eating his free meal the diner offered him, he'd rather eat the food he had at home. Yet it was strange, since even though Castiel knew he could relax since Dean wasn't around. He couldn't find himself being able to.

Cas had a bad feeling. He didn't know why. Yet it was out of character for Dean to be gone. Or maybe it wasn't.. Castiel didn't really know Dean. Just because the two lived together didn't mean that Cas knew him. But a part of him had the feeling that he did actually know Dean, or at the very least knew a part of him. This, this really didn’t seem like something Dean would do.

Castiel stared at the sandwich that he placed on a plate before he bit. Maybe something bad did happen. He frowned a little to himself. Why was this so hard to decide with what to do? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he called Dean.. Either way he would figure out if the other was okay or not if he did decide to call the demon. No matter if it would bring Dean to teasing the other. Plus it was like an emergency, since well, Dean had given him his number. Yet the demon had said only to call if it was an emergency. 

Which was weird. Since Cas didn’t really have to ever think about calling Dean since the two were always together. So maybe this definitely counted as an emergency. Cas didn’t know. All he knew was that he was going to take his plate and go over to the couch. It would be a good time to catch up on some tv shows Dean never wanted to watched. Yet that didn’t really go through Castiel’s mind so much as he pulled out his phone, sitting down on the couch and placing his plate on the coffee table. 

Cas’ finger hovered over Dean’s number for a couple of seconds before he decided to shut his phone off. Maybe Dean was fine. He was probably just bothering someone else for a change. Which was something Castiel should be glad for. But then again Dean had said that the two were stuck with each other for a year so maybe that wasn’t possible. Yet it wasn’t like Dean was glued to Castiel’s side.

He didn’t really know how these deal making contracts went. Maybe there were certain rules that Dean knew he had to follow. That made more sense. Also another maybe could be that whatever Dean was doing right now was okay with the rules. 

Yet the more Castiel thought about it the more it just made him confused. Which brought him to unlocking his phone again and looking at Dean’s number or more like glaring at it. Why was this a hard decision to make? If he really cared about Dean he wouldn’t have a problem calling the other. But then again he didn’t want Dean to tease him about that, there were already so many things the other could tease him about it was annoying and Castiel didn’t want to go through another reason Dean had.

But then again, even if the other was a demon this could be for his own good. He rolled his eyes as he thought about it before he finally decided to press the ‘call’ button. If he was able to get through all those moments of Dean teasing him before he could get through another moment of Dean continuing to tease him. Plus Castiel’s worried, he won’t be able to do anything if he didn’t know if Dean was safe.

“This is Dean Winchester. Leave whatever issue you're dealing with and a way to contact you. I'll get back to you shortly.”

Castiel was hesitant when the beeping went off yet he soon hung up. There was no point for him to leave a message.. Maybe Dean didn’t want to talk to Castiel. Which could be really easy to prove. 

He leaned back in his seat as he thought about what Dean could be doing right now yet nothing came to mind. So he decided to grab the plate to his sandwich and slowly began eating after he placed his phone on the couch. The silence was comfortable even if it felt strange since silence was rare. Dean had been around for about five weeks.. Which will be turning into six soon. It only took around forty two days for the two to get close. In a way they were kinda close and Castiel didn’t know how he should feel about it. 

In the silence that Castiel was gifted with for the moment he just sat there, eating his sandwich. With the thought of what could be happening to Dean running through his head. There could be many things the other was doing right now. 

He jumped when someone started to loudly bang on the door. It made him tensed up for a second since he didn’t know if he should even ask who it was. Cas wasn’t expecting anyone to come by. He furrowed his brows a little before standing up to slowly walk towards the door. It wouldn’t hurt to take a look through the peephole right?

Whoever was behind the door soon started to try opening the door by the handle yet of course it was locked. “Cas! Come on man, open the damn door?” It was Dean’s voice. But Cas had a strange feeling about whoever was behind the door wasn’t actually Dean. He stayed still in his spot as he thought of what he should do.

If it was Dean.. then there should be no reason why the other should be knocking, he had his own key so he would be able to get in. Unless something happened which would explain why Dean didn’t answer his call. But it didn’t make sense. Castiel had called Dean around five minutes ago. Why didn’t the other answer his call then?

The hesitant part of Castiel won as he walked back to the couch to grab his phone. This time he didn’t even hesitant with having to call Dean. He had a bad feeling that was only continuing to grow. There was dead silence from the door now. The only noise Castiel heard was the ringing that was coming from his phone. “Come on, Dean..” He mumbled to himself as he leaned against the couch.

Or maybe Castiel was just slowly growing crazy.. That could sum up everything he’s been dealing with these past couple of weeks. If he went to an asylum and explained everything to them they would probably accept checking him in.

“Cas, I’m kinda busy right now if you didn’t know that already.” Dean said immediately when he answered the phone. Which with hearing those words from the demon made him froze in his spot. Whoever was behind the door wasn’t Dean..

“So you weren’t just knocking on the door a couple of seconds ago telling me to let you in?” Castiel rushed out, trying not to sound too loud or too panicked. There was a moment of silence on Dean’s end but the second Castiel blinked the demon was standing close in front of him, still holding his phone to his ear with black eyes. There was a frown on Dean’s face as he stared over Castiel. “No, that wasn’t me.” He said as he soon brought his phone down while he hung up. 

“You can’t just do t-” But before Castiel could finish what he was saying Dean brought a hand up to cover his mouth, shushing him. “I can since I just did. So shut up. We don’t want whatever was behind that door hearing you, right?” Dean growled which immediately brought Castiel to remain silent behind Dean’s hand.

Dean nodded slowly, his eyes turning back to their regular green. The two were just staring over each other still before the knocking returned. “Cas, are you home?” It was ‘Dean’ again. Castiel shifted slightly, glancing to the direction of the door before he looked back to Dean. The demon had an annoyed expression on his face yet soon his hand was being brought away from Castiel’s mouth. “Well.. It’s a good thing I decided to answer your second call, mhm?” He muttered, letting out a slight scoff as he pulled away.

“You’re an ass, why didn’t you answer me the first time?”

“Now you’re just sounding desperate. What did ya miss me?” Dean looked to him and raised a brow, a slight smirk on his face. Castiel only stared at him with a disbelief look on his face before he crossed his arms and looked away from the other. “No.. actually I was enjoying the silence without you..” 

Dean only let out a hum that sounded like he didn’t believe Cas before a bone looking knife appeared in his hands as he started to walk over to the door. “Let’s go see who our uninvited visitor is.” Dean muttered before he walked off to go open the door. Castiel followed behind him yet he stayed a good distance away, just in case. Cas didn’t know what that thing was that was behind the door. But it seemed like Dean knew exactly what it was and it was easy to tell that he didn’t like it. 

Dean opened the door right in time where the exact same image of himself was about to knock on the door. Yet the fake Dean seemed to of froze with his hand in mid-air of knocking on the door as he just stared at the actual Dean. A slight smirked was on the demon’s face as he stared at himself. “I guess the rest of the rest of the supernatural is starting to realize my little attachment, huh?” Dean said sounding curious. Castiel only furrowed his brow a little, slightly unsure with what Dean meant. Dean had an attachment? ..To him?

“You weren’t supposed to be home..” The creature said, now sounding more terrified. Which sounded weird from hearing with Dean’s voice. Dean only let out a slight hum, not wasting another second before the knife he was holding was soon plunged into the creatures stomach. 

“Yeah, well.. I don’t like shapeshifters or any type of supernatural creatures to bother what’s mine.” Dean growled out as the creature let out a gasp. Castiel watched as Dean twisted the knife which probably had to be enough to kill the creature because with a snap of the demons fingers the body and the bone structure knife disappeared.  
At least there wasn’t going to be a body in the middle of the hallways for the other people to see.. But then again, Castiel had just seen that. Dean just killed someone without any sort of hesitation.. 

Dean turned around to look at Castiel before he raised an eyebrow. “You would think that if you didn’t answer they would disappear huh?” He shook his head and closed the door. Yet Castiel only shivered a little before he shrugged as he stared at Dean. 

“What the hell was that..?” Castiel said breathlessly, unsure with how he should be reacting. If Dean didn’t come what would’ve happen to him? But how should be react when he just saw that Dean had just killed something. 

Dean glanced to the close door before he looked back to Castiel and then rolled his eyes. He let out a slight sigh before he stayed silent for a good amount of time. “It’s kinda hard to explain. But I mean, since you already know that I’m a demon, come on.. You have to think that there are other things out there as well that people don’t know about.” He explained, making a ‘duh’ face.

Which made Castiel stay silent for a while as he thought about it. “So… vampires and werewolves are an actual thing?” He asked curiously and Dean only let out a slight chuckle before he nodded his head and shrugged.

“Yeah they are real things as well. But they’re not how you expect them to be from books and movies. Believe me, I had my fair share with run ins with them to know that.” He shrugged and walked around the house, looking as if he was searching for anything really. Castiel followed behind him, thinking about what Dean just said and staring at him curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for hex bags.”

Castiel tilted his head and crossed his arms a little. “What are hex bags…?” He asked and Dean must’ve been getting annoyed with him because soon he let out a slight sigh and stopped, turning around so he could look at Castiel who had ran into the demon. Hey, it wasn’t Castiel’s fault that he had ran into the other. Dean should’ve given off some sort of sign that he was just going to stop. 

“Witches use them to put spells on people. Since a shapeshifter was able to find you I have to take in consideration that it wasn’t the only thing that’s been able to sense me around you.” He said, sounding annoyed and Castiel only shifted a little as he glanced around the room. 

“So if all of these things are real.. Since well, you’re saying that they are and you’re real. Does that mean angels are real too?” He questioned since he had Dean’s attention right now. The other looked at him closely and frowned slightly before he rolled his eyes and went back to looking around the room.

“Yeah, angels are real..” He muttered, not really sounding interested with having this conversation. But that really didn’t go through Castiel’s head. He hummed softly, only getting even more curious. 

“What do they look like?” Castiel questioned, a soft smile on his face. Sure, he wasn’t the exact religious person out there yet he wonder about angels. “Like can you see their wings?” He asked straight away.

Dean must’ve not of found what he was looking for because soon he stopped all together looking around the room and looked straight at Castiel. “Why do you care? All you have to know is that angels are dicks.” He shrugged while it only made Castiel frowned a little. He furrowed his brows a little before he shifted.

“Aww come on, Dean. I’m just curious..” He defended himself, crossing his arms before he went over to sit down on the couch. Dean let out a slight huff. “Of course you would be more interested with knowing about angels, right?” He mumbled quietly, yet Castiel still heard him and it made him furrowed his brows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked and Dean looked at him, a slight expression of surprise. As if he wasn’t expecting Castiel to hear him. Yet it only lasted a second before his expression covered up again and he shrugged. “Well I’m just saying.. It doesn’t make sense to me why you’re more interested in angels when your life is blended in with having a demon following you the rest of your life.” Dean shrugged, going over to sit in the recliner that was across from the couch. 

“Oh yeah because like the rest of my life is going to last so long..” Castiel muttered and looked away from Dean. The demon fell silent as he just stared at Castiel with a frown on his face. 

“Well..” Dean started before he trailed off, unsure with what he should say. It wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t change the way things were. He had rules to follow as well.

Dean sighed a little before he finally looked away. “So what do you wanna know about angels then?” He questioned, it was the most he could do for the other and hey, maybe Castiel would then forgive him. He didn’t really know though. Most of the time he was never able to figure out what went through Castiel’s mind and it was annoying. Usually with any other human being Dean was easily able to figure out what they were thinking. But not with Cas.

The other looked at the demon and raised an eyebrow before he narrowed his eyes at Dean. “Why all of a sudden you’re being open about sharing what you know?” He asked as he stared at Dean closely and Dean only shrugged. 

“Well don’t go around getting all cocky. I could just shut the hell up and go back to doing what I was doing before you needed me to come rescue you.” Dean snapped quickly and Castiel stared at him closely before he let out a slight huff and shook his head, looking away from the other again. 

“How do they look?” He questioned quietly, not really liking Dean at the moment yet he was curious to know about angels. 

It was silent for a while before Dean let out a slight scoff and that only made Castiel look at him again. “They look like bright dickbags.” Dean said with a shrug and it only brought Cas to frown.

“Dean, stop playing around.. I wanna know!” He whined slightly while it only made the demon roll his eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry.. I didn’t know I was entitled to answer all your questions truthfully.” Dean said sarcastically and it only made Castiel roll his eyes before he let out a slight sigh. It was clear to tell that Dean really wasn’t going to spill anytime soon. Which kinda sucked. 

“Well right now.. You’re the only one who seems like a dickbag. So maybe it’s the demons who are dickbags.” Castiel said and gave Dean a slight smirk while the other stared at him with a glare. 

“Actually the biggest dickbag on earth are humans so you’re the dickbag in this room.” Dean said, definitely sounding annoyed and the statement only made Castiel snort a little. 

“Well I’m not like other humans.” He said with a shrug as Dean raised his brows before he nodded slowly. “Fine, if you get to get away with saying that. I’m not like other demons.” Dean said with a grin on his face and it only made Castiel roll his eyes yet a small smile appeared on his face.

“Well.. It’s not like I know a lot of demons so I can’t tell if your lying..” Castiel said as he stared over Dean closely before he slumped in his chair slowly. Even if he was curious to know about angels he knew Dean wouldn’t really say anything about them so there was no need to continue asking questions about angels.

“Where did you disappear off to?” Castiel asked after a moment of silence and Dean only stared at him for a while before he shrugged. “Why do you wanna know?”

He answered the question with another question and it only made Castiel roll his eyes before he let out a dramatic sigh. “You’re annoying.”

“Well get used to it sweetheart. I’ll be stuck with you for awhile.” Dean smirked as Castiel flipped him off. “Screw you..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update but I'll try my best. Hopefully y'all enjoyed :]


End file.
